The Unknown Malfoy
by Br0wn3yedGirl
Summary: The only person who has ever believed in the goodness of Draco Malfoy had been torn from his life several years ago. With her back, will Draco really be able to kill a muggle girl he may have feelings for so he can pass initiation as a Death Eater?
1. The Sorting

A/N This story is COMPLETELY inspired by Lady Godiva (author of New Beginnings). It is written by both MoonAngel(obviously) AND Felton Fanatic. Danielle is based on me(MoonAngel) and Nikki (next chapter) is based on Felton Fanatic. Enjoy!  
  
Draco Malfoy gazed outside the window of the Hogwarts Express. He saw a figure gliding towards him and jumped out of the way as his eagle owl flew in, dropped a letter, and flew out again. Draco's best friend, Blaze Zabini, caught the letter and said,  
  
"It's from your parents."  
  
"Oh, screw it," said Draco as the train stopped, "We're here. Give it to me, I'll read it later."  
  
"Alright," said Blaze handing him the letter as the two 16-year-old boys grabbed their Hogwarts trunks and hauled them off the train. As they walked up to the castle, they saw Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger holding hands.  
  
"Damn, I never thought I'd see the day when the Weasel and the Mudblood would be going out." said Draco loudly. Ron turned around, his face going as red as his hair.  
  
"Shut up, Ferretboy!" he said. Draco went pale, remembering the incident, so Blaze said,  
  
"Screw off, Weasley. Get a job so you can afford to buy a comeback."  
  
Blaze and Draco left their trunks in the Entrance Hall and walked down to the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast. They sat down in their usual seats at the Slytherin table, as the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, got to his feet and raised his hands for silence. The students quieted as he spoke.  
  
"Let us begin with the sorting of the first years and er, newer students," he said.  
  
A line of nervous-looking first years walked into the hall, single file behind Professor McGonagall, who was carrying the old school sorting hat. She placed it on a 3-legged stool in front of the teacher's table. The brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing. Halfway through the song, Draco commented to Blaze,  
  
"Do you know how much they'd have to pay me to sing a song like that in front of a hall full of people?"  
  
"Exactly why they use a hat," said Blaze, "Because no human being in their right mind would sing such a pathetic song."  
  
When the old hat was done torturing the students eardrums, Professor McGonagall began calling the names of the first years out loud from a list.  
  
"Tiffany Alden." A blonde-haired girl stepped forward and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. It seemed to be making a very hard decision. Finally, it shouted,  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Professor McGonagall finished the list of names until all the first years were sitting at their new house tables.  
  
"The last student to be sorted," said Professor McGonagall said, "Is a transfer from MagicGate Hills School of Witchcraft. She is 16, and will be in her 6th year here at Hogwarts. Her name is, Danielle Everwood."  
  
Draco's mouth dropped open. Danielle Everwood? That was his sister!  
  
His parents had sent her to that all-girls school because she was a complete rebel to the Malfoys (even though she was one), Voldemort and the death eaters. Both her and Draco had been given the dark mark against their will when they were born, and Danielle had been a 'rebel' ever since. So, Lucius and Narcissa had sent her away to MagicGate Hills School of Witchcraft and made her go by the last name of Everwood.  
  
Everyone in the hall was looking around for her. Dumbledore said loudly, but good-naturedly,  
  
"Miss. Everwood? If you wouldn't mind coming out please?"  
  
"Relax, Dumbledore," said a voice, "I'm here."  
  
Everyone turned towards the voice. A girl was leaning against the wall in the shadows. She stepped into the light and everyone stared. She was Danielle Everwood, and she was also very beautiful.  
  
She had long, dark brown hair and silver-blue eyes. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked up to the front of the hall, gaining the attention of every male student in Hogwarts. She sat on the stool and allowed Professor McGonagall to place the sorting hat on her head. Almost immediately, the hat shouted,  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherins cheered enthusiastically as Danielle walked over to their table smirking, and took the only available seat next to Draco. Draco stared.  
  
"Danielle?" he whispered.  
  
"No shit sherlock," said Danielle.  
  
"Long time, no see," grinned Draco.  
  
"We'll talk later!" hissed Danielle, "We don't know eachother, remember?"  
  
"Right," said Draco, slumping back in his seat as the plates in front of them filled with food.  
  
Draco looked on his other side and saw Blaze staring at Danielle. Danielle looked up, saw him staring, and said,  
  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer." She took notice of his good looks. Black hair and dark green eyes.  
  
"On second thought," she said smirking, "Feel free to let your eyes wander."  
  
Draco shook his head and resumed eating. Blaze smirked, looked Danielle up and down once more and pulled a plate of chicken towards himself.  
  
A/N So, how did you like it? Should we continue? Please review and let us know! Thanks! :- ) 


	2. Sibling Renunion

On his way up to his room, (Draco had his own room since he was a prefect, but he shared it with Blaze), Draco bumped into a fellow Slytherin.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Malfoy!"  
  
"Sorry," muttered Draco. He looked up and saw a girl with shoulder-length light brown hair and red highlights.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Draco. You could tell he was interested.  
  
"Why do you wanna know?" smirked the girl.  
  
"Well, you know my name, why can't I know yours?" said Draco.  
  
"Everyone knows, your name, Malfoy," said the girl, "But, if you must know, it's Nikki. Nikki Felton. Now if you don't mind, I'm off to bed." She brushed passed him and walked out of sight. Draco snapped out of his stare and went up to his room. Leaning against his door was his sister (Danielle "Everwood")  
  
"Took ya long enough," she said moving aside so that Draco could open the door. They stepped inside.  
  
It was really big with green carpeting and walls, 2 silver queen beds, (one each for Blaze and Draco), a fireplace, couch and even a bathroom. Danielle sat on Draco's bed and said,  
  
"Not too shabby, Draco." Draco smirked and joined her on his bed.  
  
"Lemme guess," he said, "It was 10 times bigger at your other school, right?"  
  
"Basically," said Danielle, "Except I didn't share it with anyone."  
  
"So, how was it at that all-girls school, anyway?"  
  
"It was alright," shrugged Danielle, "Except for one minor detail."  
  
"And what's that?" asked Draco.  
  
"No boys," said Danielle, "Now, enough with the small talk. I wanna know, do you like that Nikki girl?" She smirked as she saw the expression on her brother's face.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"No reason," said Danielle lazily, rolling over on her stomach, "Just wondering if you were checking her out for any particular reason-"  
  
"You should talk," sneered Draco, "You certainly turned heads today." Danielle laughed.  
  
"So?" she said, "It's not like I like any of them-"  
  
"Oh yeah?" said Draco, "What about-" he froze as the door opened. Blaze stepped in and spotted the 2 on Draco's bed. Danielle sat up and Draco stood up and walked over to Blaze.  
  
"I don't think you two have met," he said quickly, covering up the awkward silence, "Blaze this is Danielle Everwood. Danielle, Blaze Zabini."  
  
"We've met," getting up and walking over to them, "Not formally though," Danielle and Blaze shook hands. Blaze didn't know what made him do it, but he lifted Danielle's hand up to his lips and kissed it lightly.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine," he said smirking as Danielle smirked, too.  
  
"Well, I'd better go to my elevator now-" she said.  
  
"Elevator?" asked Draco. Danielle shrugged.  
  
"My dormitory, it's not much bigger than one, so, night." She shut the door behind her as she left their room. Blaze turned to Draco.  
  
"You know her?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're, old family friends, why?"  
  
"No reason," said Blaze, "That girl's hott as hell." Draco smirked.  
  
"That was probably the last time you'll see her single," he said, "You missed your chance, Zabini."  
  
"Yeah, we'll see about that," said Blaze as Draco made a mental note to kick the crud outta anyone who went near his sister.  
  
A/N Sorry this took so long, but like it? Hit the review button and let us know! Lol  
  
SHOUT OUTS:  
  
Joseph- Thanks, I'm glad u like it! That's a pretty good suggestion, we'll have to see about that, but no matter what happens, Draco is NOT a happy camper in the next chapter, I can tell ya that much! :- )  
  
ringette-chick- Thank you a million times for the encouraging review! :- )  
  
GodessFromDaSky- Thank you! Yeah, it Blaze does seem to have a thing for Danielle, dosen't he? Lol  
  
QueenBee=Me- Yeah, this is kinda unique isn't it? Lol :- ) Happy you like it! Thanks!  
  
Sherlock Holmes and Weasley Gnomes- Omg, your name CRACKED ME UP! How did you come up with it? LOL, thank you! :- )  
  
DIana- Ur story is great Diana, but we ARE happy that u like ours! Lol Thanks, hun!  
  
Squiggles- I know, ya gotta luv my attitude don't ya? Lol, thank you for reviewing!  
  
fatedtears- Thanks a lot for your review. It was very nice :- )  
  
Mademoiselle Moi - okay okay, we posted! Lol, but VERY nice of you to write that stuff, thanks a million!  
  
Potter Pisces315- thank you, SO much! Glad you like!  
  
StarGazer- We're so happy you're enjoying this, thank you! 


	3. Caught!

Danielle had noticed that Draco and Nikki had been flirting the whole week. Truthfully, so had her and Blaze, but behind Draco's back of course. Danielle was a little relieved that Blaze hadn't asked her out, because she didn't want Draco to find out. God damn it why'd she have to like her brother's best friend?  
  
Danielle had also taken the time to befriend Nikki Felton. The 2 had hit it off real well, and were now best friends. Nikki had even invited Danielle to join her in her room (Nikki was a prefect) and she accepted.  
  
After breakfast, Nikki and Danielle had asked Draco and Blaze if they would meet them in the library to do homework. They said they would, so the 4 of them went down to the library, threw their books down on the table and sat down on 2 couches. Draco and Nikki on one and Blaze and Danielle on the other.  
  
Draco was explaining the astronomy from Divination to Nikki. They were leaning over the chart of planets, their faces a few inches apart, while Blaze asked Danielle a question.  
  
"So," he said to her, "You with anyone at the moment?"  
  
"Depends on who wants to know," said Danielle.  
  
"Let's say I do," said Blaze. Danielle smirked.  
  
"Well then no. I'm single," she said, "But does Draco like Nikki?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" said Blaze.  
  
"Just making sure," said Danielle.  
  
After a few minutes, Danielle couldn't take the quiet of the library. She stood up and grabbed her books.  
  
"Dying of boredom," she said, "Gotta go save myself."  
  
"Yeah, I'll go too," said Blaze, "I can't take all this peace and quiet."  
  
Draco looked at Danielle with raised eyebrows as she left quickly with Blaze. They went up to Blaze's room and sat on Blaze's bed.  
  
"So," Blaze started, "You're not dating anyone."  
  
"No, but I think we went through this already," Danielle added.  
  
"Oh yeah, we did, didn't we. Well, er, I was wondering, will you go out with me?" Blaze asked a bit nervous.  
  
"Damn, I thought you'd never ask," smirked Danielle, "But I'm glad you did."  
  
"So, is that a yes or a no?" asked Blaze.  
  
"What'd you think?" said Danielle. Their lips were almost touching.  
  
Blaze smiled at Danielle who smirked back and they both leaned in for a kiss, until-  
  
"DANNI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Draco yelled.  
  
"Excuse me, but Danni?" Danielle said. Her and Blaze had broken apart.  
  
"I don't know," said Draco, "It fits, but what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" said Danielle rolling her eyes, "Kissing my boyfriend-"  
  
"Boyfriend?" said Draco angrily in disbelief, "This can't be happening-"  
  
"Well it is so, get used to it!" shrieked Danielle.  
  
Their arguing went on for a few more minutes, until Danielle had a sharp pain in her arm. She gave a small scream and fell over on the bed.  
  
Before Draco could react Blaze was on his feet.  
  
"Draco," he said, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"  
  
"I didn't do anything!" said Draco. Then he felt the pain, too. He moaned and fell to his knees.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Blaze said a bit confused.  
  
Finally the pain went away and both Draco and Danielle were breathing very heavily, Draco on the floor and Danielle on the bed.  
  
"Okay," said Blaze, "What the hell just happened?"  
  
"Long story," Danielle said sitting up on the bed, "Er, Blaze can you er, go out into the hall for a minute, I need to talk to Draco alone."  
  
"Uh, okay," said Blaze, really starting to become confused, "But don't take too long." He walked outside closing the door behind him.  
  
"You felt it too, didn't you?" Draco asked.  
  
"Thank you, Captain Obvious," said Danielle, "I hate mum and dad for this. Damn them! Damn the dark mark!" Draco sat next to her and put a comforting arm around her.  
  
"I know," he said, "Our parents are idiots, but there's nothing we can do-"  
  
"Isn't there some sorta spell that'll take these damn marks off our arms?"  
  
"I doubt that," said Draco. A few minutes later, Danielle asked abruptly,  
  
"Draco? What's your problem with me going out with Blaze?"  
  
"Cuz he's a jerk," muttered Draco. Danielle pushed his arm away and jumped up.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! You know that's not true!" shrieked Danielle, "He's your best friend!"  
  
"I just don't want anyone dating you!" said Draco angrily.  
  
"Why?" demanded Danielle.  
  
"Cuz the world is full of, I dunno, creeps." said Draco.  
  
"He's you best friend, you idiot!" Danielle shrieked.  
  
"Well, I just don't want him to hurt you!" said Draco. Danielle sighed irritated.  
  
"You're so damn overprotective!" she said, "I'm going out with Blaze, and nothing you say or do is gonna stop me!"  
  
Danielle stormed over to the door and flung it open. Blaze walked in and she kissed him softly on the lips, (just to rub it in Draco's face) winked, and left.  
  
A/N How was it? REVIEW! lol  
  
SHOUT OUTS:  
  
Nora9112- Thank you SO much for reviewing. And in the first chapter, it says that Lucius and Narcissa FORCED Danielle to go by the last name of "Everwood," because they wanted nothing to do with her, since she's a rebel to evil, Voldemort, Death eaters, and well, the Malfoys, lol.  
  
Fatedtears- lol, we'll try to e-mail you when we update. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
GodessFromDaSky- Yeah, apparently he does like her, lol. Thanks for your review!  
  
Sherlock Holmes and Weasley Gnomes- Thanks, Draco sorta got a little touchy now, didn't he? Lol.  
  
StarGazer- Thank you, and it looks like Draco and Nikki go good together, and Draco dosen't like the fact that Blaze and Danielle are together now does he? Lol.  
  
Mademoiselle Moi- We're writing more right after we post this, don't worry! Lol, thanks!  
  
Squiggles- Thank you Kari, how sweet of you! Lol.  
  
QueenBee=Me- Okay, we'll try to make the chappies longer, thank you!  
  
Wouldn't u like 2 know?- lol, LOVE the name! And thank you for the nice review!  
  
Kimchii- Aw, thanks Sol, how sweet! I don't know if you remember me (Danielle) but I think Nicole introduced us briefly, lol. Thank you! :- )  
  
AdviceChika- Thank you! I'm glad you like the story!  
  
Iluvdanradcliffe234- lol Sara.  
  
Potter Pisces315- Thank you a bunch Diana, see ya in school, hun! 


	4. Don't Date My Sister

For the next few days Danielle was having fun rubbing her being with Blaze in Draco's face. But that did not stop Draco from trying to get them to stop dating.  
  
After trying about a hundred times to get Danielle to break up with Blaze, Draco decided to talk to Blaze himself.  
  
"What do you mean you want me to break up with Danielle?" Blaze almost yelled.  
  
"I don't know, I just, do." said Draco. Blaze rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's not a very good reason," he said.  
  
"Um, well, she's not your type-" started Draco.  
  
"She's exactly like me!" yelled Blaze.  
  
"I know more about her than you do!" Draco blurted out.  
  
"Yeah, sure ya do," said Blaze sarcastically. This made Draco very, mad.  
  
"I DON'T WANT YOU DATING MY SISTER!" yelled Draco. Blaze stared.  
  
"What did you just say?" he asked.  
  
"Um, nothing," muttered Draco, trying to hide what he had just said to his best friend.  
  
"No, you just said, 'I don't want you dating my sister.'" said Blaze, narrowing his eyes.  
  
Draco sighed. Now he'd done it. Lucius and Narcissa were going to kill him, unless,  
  
"Blaze," said Draco, "If you tell a single soul on this earth that, that she's my sister, my life will become a living hell,"  
  
"Why?" asked Blaze.  
  
"Because," said Draco, "So, just don't tell anyone, okay?" Blaze smirked.  
  
"I'll make you a deal," he said, "I won't tell anyone, if you lay off us dating."  
  
Draco thought for a moment, and then said,  
  
"You hurt her, at all, and I'll hurt you, permanently." Blaze laughed.  
  
"Don't worry," he said, "I don't plan on hurting her, shake on it?" Blaze and Draco shook hands.  
  
Good, thought Draco, now all I have to do is make up with Danielle, oh god this was gonna be hell.  
  
Draco turned around and asked Blaze,  
  
"Do you know where Danielle is?" Blaze looked at Draco suspiciously, so he added,  
  
"I wanna go apologize."  
  
"Last time I saw her she was in the library." said Blaze.  
  
"Alright," said Draco, "Thanks."  
  
He turned down the hallway and headed toward the library. Sure enough Danielle was there. She looked frustrated as hell, so Draco wasn't really expecting sisterly love from her. The second he sat next to Danielle, she snapped,  
  
"I'm not in the mood for your shit about me and Blaze, Draco, so, go away!"  
  
"No," said Draco firmly, "We need to talk."  
  
"Now is not the time!" Danielle shrieked, "I'm totally confused with this damn Potions essay!"  
  
"You know," said Draco, "Potions is my best subject-"  
  
"Screw off, Draco!" snapped Danielle, "You're the last person I wanna talk to at the moment."  
  
Draco grabbed Danielle's quill and rolled up her essay.  
  
"We need to talk," he repeated firmly, "Now." Danielle crossed her arms over her chest and layed back on the couch.  
  
"Alright, Draco," she said irritated, "If it'll get you off my case, what?"  
  
"I don't have a problem with you and Blaze dating."  
  
Danielle was shocked. That was not the answer she had been expecting. Finally, she was able to find her voice.  
  
"What made you change your mind?" she asked narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Blaze." said Draco. Danielle smirked. Draco did the same, leaned forward and hugged her. They heard someone gasp.  
  
"Draco! Danielle! What are you doing?"  
  
They stopped hugging. It was Pansy Parkinson. A girl who had had a crush on Draco forever. She grinned wickedly at Danielle.  
  
"Ooo, Everwood," she said to her, "Wait till I tell Blaze-"  
  
Danielle jumped up and pinned Pansy against the wall.  
  
"You're not going anywhere, Parkinson!" said Danielle, "I love Blaze, not Draco! And Draco's going out with Nikki Felton."  
  
Draco stared at his sister's turned back. He was not going out with Nikki. Danielle turned around and gave him a look that said, 'Play along.'  
  
"Yeah," he said, standing up and walking over to them, "I am."  
  
Pansy narrowed her eyes, still being pressed against the wall by Danielle.  
  
"I don't believe either of you," she said, "Prove it."  
  
Right on cue, Nikki walked into the library. Draco nearly ran over to her.  
  
He slipped his arms around her waist, and kissed her on the lips. Nikki was surprised, but she kissed him back. When they broke apart, Draco whispered to Nikki (so Pansy wouldn't hear),  
  
"Will you go out with me?"  
  
"I'd love to," said Nikki smiling.  
  
"Enough proof, Parkinson?" snapped Danielle. She threw Pansy at Nikki.  
  
"Take out the trash, Nikki." She said. Nikki grinned and pulled a frantic Pansy out of the library.  
  
Draco and Danielle were alone again, so Draco asked quietly,  
  
"Do you really love Blaze?"  
  
"Of course not!" said Danielle rolling her eyes, "We just started dating! I just said that to convince Parkinson, and hell, it worked." Draco nodded. His sister was telling the truth.  
  
"I wanna go find him though," said Danielle, "Oh, and thanks, Draco."  
  
"Don't mention it," said Draco.  
  
Danielle turned and left. She was walking through the Entrance Hall when she bumped into someone and fell. The 'someone' caught her. Danielle looked up. It was Blaze.  
  
"Hey there, beautiful," he said, helping her up, but keeping his arms around her waist. She looked down at his hands.  
  
"Ya know," said Danielle smirking, "You can let go of me now."  
  
"But why?" said Blaze grinning. He leaned forward and kissed Danielle. She kissed him back, but when he tried to deepen it, she broke it.  
  
"Whoa," she said, running a finger over Blaze's strong jaw, "Slow down, tiger." Blaze smirked.  
  
"Do I have to?" he asked.  
  
"No," said Danielle smirking again, "Not really,"  
  
Blaze laughed and kissed her again.  
  
A/N So how was it? Let us know, review! lol  
  
SHOUT OUTS:  
  
Lady Godiva- I know you didn't review the last chapter, but I didn't thank you for the chapter you did review cuz I'm STUPID. So if you didn't see my review to my own story: Catherine Malfoy- lol, kool. I'm glad you like our story, thanks!  
  
Sherlock Holmes and Weasley Gnomes- Again, I adore your name, AND you reviews! Thanks a lot!  
  
Olivia Weasley- lol, Draco just doesn't seem to get it, does he? Thank you and I'll write more of both fics soon.  
  
Wouldn't u like 2 know?- Nikki says she loves your name, and so do I by the way. Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
StarGazer- We'd help, but I think you managed to get up by now, lol. Thanks a bunch!  
  
Kimchii- Thanks Sol! :- )  
  
Diana- Thanks SO much "Gilderoy's Girl." Lol. 


	5. The Potions Episode

A/N This takes place exactly after the last chapter.  
  
"Maybe we should continue this upstairs," said Danielle. Blaze nodded. The corridor they were in was rather cramped. They went up to Blaze's room, shut the door and sat on Blaze's bed.  
  
"So," said Danielle smirking, "What'd you say to Draco to make him lay off us dating?" Blaze smirked.  
  
"Come over here and I'll tell you, Malfoy." He said.  
  
"Hold up!" said Danielle, freezing in place, "What did you just call me?"  
  
"Malfoy," said Blaze, "That is your last name, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but, how do you know?" asked Danielle, "No one's supposed to know that! Is it that obvious?"  
  
"No, try, your brother just spilled, but don't worry, I won't tell anyone,"  
  
"You swear you won't?" asked Danielle.  
  
"What, you don't trust me?" grinned Blaze, "Then how about we seal it with a kiss?"  
  
Danielle smirked as Blaze leaned forward and kissed her passionately. Draco walked in hand-in-hand with Nikki. Blaze had his back to the door, so he didn't know they were there. Danielle saw them, gave Draco a warning look, and continued to kiss Blaze. Draco bit his lip and was muttering to himself,  
  
"I'm not gonna say anything, deep breath."  
  
Nikki sat down on Draco's bed and motioned for him to join her. The second he did, Nikki kissed him, and distracted him from Danielle and Blaze. Blaze leaned over Danielle so that she was almost flat on her back. Draco saw that and almost jumped up and ripped Blaze off. Seeing this, Danielle laughed and broke the kiss.  
  
"That's enough for today, lover boy." She said and she rolled off the bed as Nikki and Draco broke apart, too.  
  
"I've got a potions essay to finish," said Nikki.  
  
"I'll help," started Draco, but he was interrupted by Danielle who smirked and said,  
  
"Yeah, Potions is his best subject." Draco went red.  
  
"Shut up!" he muttered, and Nikki giggled. Danielle left the room, winking at Blaze as she closed the door.  
  
Later that week, Draco and Nikki were sitting in Potions class, wondering where the hell Blaze and Danielle were. The bell had rung 10 minutes ago, and they still weren't in class.  
  
Finally, Danielle walked in. Ron Weasley looked up from his desk and his mouth dropped open.  
  
"She's hott!" he whispered to Harry.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, nodding in agreement as Hermione slapped Ron.  
  
Blaze came in behind Danielle and kissed her neck. Danielle playfully pushed him off as Professor Snape looked their way and asked,  
  
"Miss. Everwood, Mr. Zabini, why are you late?"  
  
"Sorry Professor," said Danielle sweetly, "We got lost."  
  
"Fine you two, take your seats." said Professor Snape.  
  
Blaze and Danielle took seats next to Draco and Nikki.  
  
"So," said Draco smirking, "Where were you guys really?"  
  
"You don't wanna know," said Blaze grinning as Danielle smirked.  
  
About 5 seconds later, Neville Longbottom rushed into class, panting.  
  
"Sorry, Professor," he said quickly, "I got lost-"  
  
"Sit down, Longbottom," hissed Professor Snape, "And 15 points from Gryffindor!"  
  
"What?" said Harry, unable to control himself, "But that's not fair! They just came in late with the same excuse!" he pointed angrily at Danielle and Blaze, "But you didn't take any points from Slytherin!"  
  
"20 more points from Gryffindor!" snapped Professor Snape, "And hold your tongue, Potter!"  
  
Harry sat down, fuming, as Professor Snape adressed the whole class.  
  
"I will be pairing you all up," he said shortly, "Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Felton, Mr. Zabini and Miss. Everwood, Mr. Potter and Miss. Parkinson, Mr. Weasley and Miss. Bulstrode, Mr. Longbottom and Miss. Granger," he went on with the rest of the class and when he had finished he said, "Move. Now!"  
  
Blaze and Danielle moved to a cauldron at the back of the room, next to Ron and Millicent.  
  
For the first few minutes of class, Danielle tried to ignore the fact that Ron was staring at her. But it didn't work.  
  
"What are you staring at?" she shrieked at him.  
  
"You,"said Ron dreamily. He obviously must not have realized what he was saying, because next he asked Danielle,  
  
"Will you go out with me?"  
  
Wonder what hurt more, Hermione slapping him across the face, or Blaze tackling him to the floor.  
  
Hermione rushed out of class, tears streaming down her face as Ron and Blaze started beating the crap out of each other.  
  
"Stop!" shrieked Danielle, "STOP IT!"  
  
She ran in between them, causing Ron to knock her over instead of Blaze. Blaze caught her and lunged, furious, at Ron. Danielle scanned the room for a friend of Ron's, and saw Harry.  
  
"Oh get over here, Potter!" she cried. Harry rushed over and pulled Ron back as Danielle and Draco both grabbed Blaze and pulled him back.  
  
"Calm down, Blaze!" said Draco.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Danielle.  
  
"I'm fine," growled Blaze, "But that little Weasel better not b-" Danielle kissed him.  
  
"Calm down," she whispered, "I'll be right back."  
  
"Where are you going?" called Draco.  
  
"To talk to Granger!" Danielle called back. She looked at Professor Snape, who nodded as she left the dungeon.  
  
It wasn't that difficult to find Hermione, sobs could be heard echoing throughout the dungeon corridors. Finally, Danielle came to the only girls bathroom in the dungeon, and stepped inside, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Hermione?" she said softly. Hermione opened the last stall a crack and then shrieked,  
  
"It's you! Go away!" She slammed the stall door shut and started crying even harder. Danielle sighed and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Ya know, just because I'm a Slytherin, doesn't mean I'm heartless. True, mostly all the Slytherins really are bastards, but Me, Blaze, Nikki and, well, even Draco, are all exceptions."  
  
"Ha!" said Hermione, who had stopped crying now, "That's a good one!"  
  
"No," said Danielle, "But it's a true one."  
  
Hermione thought about this for a moment, and then came out of her stall.  
  
"Why do I feel so prejudice now?" asked Hermione. Danielle rolled her eyes.  
  
"Um, because, you are?" she said, "No offense of course."  
  
"None taken," said Hermione, "I think."  
  
"Oh, and about Weasley," said Danielle, as she started to leave with Hermione, "You can have him."  
  
SHOUT OUTS:  
  
Squiggles- We're writing we're writing, see? Lol, thanks!  
  
Julie- Hi! Thanks a lot Julie, see ya at school! :-)  
  
StarGazer- Thank you! We're very flattered about the author thing!  
  
Tutti Fruiti- You are a GREAT author, hun! Omg, we LOVE your story, it's HYSTERICAL! We strongly recommend it to anyone who needs a good laugh! :-)  
  
SnapeLuver- Snape was in this chapter, lol, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Singer2be42- Nikki, I didn't know you changed your name to Bella, lol.  
  
Sherlock Holmes and Weasley Gnomes- lol, it's okay, but are you review button spastic? Lol just messin with ya! Thanks a bunch!  
  
Anneliese (aka A Reviewer)- Aw thanks hun that's real sweet!  
  
CallMeEVIL42- You reviewed it, Nikki's happy! Lol, don't worry, so am I :-)  
  
Felton Fanatic- Enjoying our story? We rock, and so does TUM, lol. ;-) 


	6. Kissing Potter

After all the classes were over for the day, Draco, Blaze, Danielle and Nikki were hanging out in the library doing their "homework." After a while a group of first year Slytherins walked over to them and looked at Danielle and Draco.  
  
"Uh," they asked, "Are you guys, er, you know, dating?"  
  
"What?" Danielle said almost laughing, "No, but why did you think we are?"  
  
"Some 6th year Slytherin girl with a pug face told us," spoke up a little boy, "She was ugly."  
  
The four older Slytherins laughed as they realized the kids were talking about Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Damn her," said Draco, referring to Pansy, "She is so stupid! Look you kids, we are not going out. I'm dating Nikki here," Draco put his arm around her as he said this, "And Danielle's dating Blaze." Danielle put the famous Malfoy smirk on her face and looked up at Blaze who grinned down at her.  
  
"Okay now," Draco said to the group of first years, "Beat it!"  
  
The first years scattered and Danielle sighed and said,  
  
"I can't believe Pansy still thinks we're going out just from seeing us freaking hugging."  
  
"I know," agreed Nikki, "But, er, why were you guys hugging, anyway?"  
  
"Er, well, you see," Draco started.  
  
"Oh god Draco just tell her. My boyfriend knows, so why can't your girlfriend know?"  
  
"Know what?" asked Nikki suspiciously, "What's going on, are you guys gonna tell me or not?"  
  
"Er, we were, um," Draco mumbled.  
  
"If you don't tell her," Danielle threatened, "I will."  
  
"Fine!" said Draco, "It all started-"  
  
"Oh forget it!" cried Danielle, "Draco and I were fighting because he was trying to break me and Blaze up-"  
  
"Wait, why were you trying to break Blaze and Danielle up?" asked Nikki narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Er, um," muttered Draco.  
  
"Oh god, not again," said Danielle becoming angry, "Because he's a freaking overprotective brother that's why!"  
  
"Wait, what? He's your-"  
  
"Yes!" cried Danielle, "He's my brother, I'm his sister!"  
  
"Hey!" said Draco indignantly, "I am NOT overprotective!"  
  
Nikki giggled at this remark and Danielle rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, sure you aren't," said Blaze. He pulled Danielle towards him and french-kissed her. Within seconds Draco sprang forward and pulled them apart.  
  
"Hey!" he said, "Break it up you two!"  
  
"Not overprotective, huh?" said Danielle smirking as Nikki giggled again.  
  
"Oh shut up," Draco said, pushing Danielle's shoulder playfully.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning, Danielle and Nikki woke up, looking forward to a casual trip to Hogsmeade. Or at least, Nikki was. She was also shocked to hear that Danielle had never been to Hogsmeade, ever.  
  
"What do you mean you haven't been to Hogsmeade?" she said, "Oh you're going to love it, I just know you are!"  
  
"I hope you're right," said Danielle brushing her long, gorgeous, dark brown hair back in a ponytail.  
  
"Good idea," Nikki muttered clipping her short, reddish brown, locks behind her head as well.  
  
There was a knoack on the door and Nikki went to open it. Draco and Blaze stepped in and asked,  
  
"You girls ready?"  
  
"Almost," Danielle called from across the room, putting the finishing touches on her hair. Draco looked at Nikki and said,  
  
"You look beautiful, Nikki."  
  
"Thanks," replied Nikki blushing, "You don't look bad yourself, Malfoy."  
  
She giggled as Draco grabbed her and kissed her neck. Danielle walked over to the door and said,  
  
"Get a room you two."  
  
"Why should we?" asked Draco, breaking away from Nikki, "You and Blaze never do."  
  
"True," said Blaze grinning at Danielle and putting an arm around her, "So very true."  
  
They all had a good laugh and went downstairs to catch the train to Hogsmeade. When they got there, they led Danielle straight to The Three Broomsticks for a hot butterbeer.  
  
"What can I get you four?" asked Madame Rosmerta as they sat down at a table inside the place.  
  
"Four butterbeers, please," said Blaze.  
  
"Is that all?" asked Madame Rosmerta.  
  
"Yes," said Nikki.  
  
Madame Rosmerta returned quickly with the drinks, and everyone thanked her. Danielle took a sip of butterbeer. She looked at the table across from them and groaned. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were both staring at her again. After about 5 straight minutes of it she slammed her butterbeer down on the table and shrieked at them,  
  
"What?"  
  
Harry snapped out of it, but Ron continued to stare as he said,  
  
"You never answered my question. Ya know, the one from Potions class?" Danielle stared blankly at him.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" she asked, pushing Blaze back down into his seat.  
  
"No," said Ron, "Will you go out with-"  
  
"OH MY GOD, WEASLEY!" screamed Danielle, "YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"  
  
"Oh," said Ron bitterly, "I forgot about Malfoy."  
  
Blaze, Draco and Nikki all looked shocked.  
  
"NO!" shouted Danielle, "BLAZE!"  
  
"Well," said Ron, "Pansy Parkinson-"  
  
"CAN BURN IN HELL!" screamed Danielle, "DON'T LISTEN TO A WORD THAT BITCH SAYS! SHE'S A LIAR!"  
  
"Okay," said Ron, "I won't anymore, if you kiss me."  
  
Anger flashed through Danielle's eyes as she pushed Blaze down in his seat again and walked over to their table.  
  
"Ronald Weasley," she hissed, "You are so immature. People are going to take advantage of you," she leaned over Harry and kissed him on the lips quickly, "And rub it in your face."  
  
She turned and went to sit back down at her table, Ron glaring at her, and Harry looking shocked, but rather pleased. She sat back down next to Blaze, and Draco was fuming.  
  
"YOU KISSED POTTER?" he yelled in disbelief, "A MALFOY KISSED A POTTER! This can't be happening."  
  
"Say it a little louder why don't ya!" hissed Danielle, "And give it a rest, it happened. But it didn't mean anything. I only did it to rub it in Ron's face."  
  
Danielle looked at Blaze, who was avoiding her eyes. Her heart sank. She realized now why kissing Harry was such a big deal. She scooted over to Blaze and leaned against him.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said sincerely, "That was totally heartless of me, and all because of that damn Weasel!"  
  
"It's okay, I guess," Blaze said looking into her silver blue eyes, "But don't do it again."  
  
"Trust me, I don't wanna," said Danielle, "But can I do it to you?" she smirked and stroked his chest.  
  
"You're trying to seduce me aren't you?" asked Blaze grinning.  
  
"Is it working?" asked Danielle, almost leaning over him.  
  
"Hell yeah," said Blaze, grabbing Danielle around the waist and kissing her neck. She smirked and Draco flinched, but he sighed with relief as his sister and his best friend broke apart.  
  
"Can I at least kick the crud outta Potter?" asked Blaze grinning.  
  
"NO!" said Danielle loudly. Everyone stared at her. She blushed and muttered,  
  
"Well, I sorta told Hermione-"  
  
"Granger?" asked Draco, his anger rising.  
  
"Yeah, her," said Danielle, "I kinda told her that maybe we could all sorta be friends."  
  
Blaze and Nikki stared at her with you-must-be-kidding-they-hate-us looks. Draco jumped up and pinned his sister against the wall.  
  
"YOU WHAT?" he shouted at her.  
  
"HEY!" Blaze yelled at Draco, jumping up, "Let go of her!"  
  
"Screw off, Blaze!" snapped Draco, "This doesn't concern you!"  
  
"Draco!" yelled Blaze, "You have my girlfriend pinned up against the wall! Don't tell me that doesn't concern me!" He pushed Draco down to the floor.  
  
"Blaze! Draco! STOP!" yelled Danielle bending down to help Draco up. Draco pushed his sister back.  
  
"No wonder mum and dad sent you away!" he said to her angrily, "Friends with the dream team? Go transfer to Gryffindor!"  
  
Danielle's eyes filled with a combination of hurt, rage and tears. Before anyone could stop her she ran out of the Three Broomsticks, crying, and cursing her brother.  
  
SHOUT OUTS:  
  
SandDollaHuNnY- lol, yea, Ron shows up a lot more in this fic. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
LockhartCharm- Thank you so much Diana!  
  
MK- Thanks and I LOVE your stories! Everybody, read them! lol 


	7. Perfect Partners cough Yeah Right

Draco watched as Blaze tore after Danielle. He looked up at Nikki, who shook her head at him and got up.  
  
"I think you need some time alone," she said quietly, "To think." She bent down, kissed Draco on the cheek, and left.  
  
Nikki arrived in the Slytherin common room to find Blaze sitting on a couch alone.  
  
"You okay?" Nikki asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Blaze said, "But Danielle isn't. She won't let anyone talk to her." Blaze looked really worried.  
  
"Maybe I'll try," said Nikki. Blaze nodded.  
  
"Good luck," he said, "You'll need it."  
  
Nikki walked up the stairs to the Girls Dormitories, and knocked on the door to her and Danielle's room.  
  
"Go away!" said Danielle angrily.  
  
"No," said Nikki firmly, "Besides, it's my room, too."  
  
Danielle swung the door open and stubbornly wiped tears off her face. Nikki sat on her bed and motioned for Danielle to do the same. She did, closing the door, first.  
  
"What?" said Danielle. Nikki decided to get right to the point.  
  
"I'll admit it," she started, "Draco shouldn't have said that, you didn't do anything to him. You have every right to be mad at him."  
  
"I know that!" snapped Danielle.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Nikki said suddenly,  
  
"Blaze likes you." Danielle stared at her.  
  
"Imagine that," she said sarcastically, "My boyfriend likes me."  
  
"No," said Nikki, "I mean, he really, really likes you."  
  
"And I really, really like him-" started Danielle but Nikki interrupted her.  
  
"Well then, act more like it," she said, "No offense, but sometimes it seems to me like all you do is rub him in Draco's face. Danielle was silent, thinking about what Nikki had just said.  
  
"You're right," said Danielle sister, "I'm a terrible girlfriend, and an even worse sister!"  
  
"Oh don't say that!" said Nikki, "You are a wonderful sister, and according to Blaze, the perfect girlfriend. Just go talk to Blaze."  
  
"Trust me," said Danielle getting up, "I'm going to. Right now, in fact."  
  
"Now?" asked Nikki doubtfully, "You sure you feel up to it? Because-"  
  
"Nikki!" interrupted Danielle, "Now you're starting to get annoying! Chill out, I'm fine. See ya later."  
  
She brushed pass Nikki and walked into the Slytherin common room. Blaze was sitting on a couch, looking worried. Danielle sat next to him, and he looked at her and smiled.  
  
"You okay?" he asked.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be?" asked Danielle, snuggling up against Blaze and smiling, "I have the world's sweetest boyfriend."  
  
Blaze looked surprised, but he put his arms around Danielle, who said,  
  
"Look, Blaze I'm really sorry if it seems like I've been using you to piss off my brother, but I'm really not. The truth is-"  
  
Just then, Draco walked in. Danielle saw him and stood up, her eyes burning with rage.  
  
"I'm sorry, Blaze," she said, "But I refuse to be in the same room as that pathetic excuse for a human being!"  
  
She stormed out of the room, but Draco ran after her.  
  
"Danielle, wait!" he called.  
  
"Get lost! You little bastard!" Danielle shrieked at him.  
  
"No," said Draco, panting to keep up with his sister, "It's important-"  
  
"Not as important as you staying as far away from me as possible!" cried Danielle, turning around to face him, "Never, has anyone said something that mean to me before! But my own brother? Draco, once you realize how mean that was, then we'll talk."  
  
She ran back up to her room, leaving Draco feeling terrible. He hadn't meant any of what he'd said at The Three Broomstick. It was so painful when Danielle was mad at him, he and his sister were usually very close.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
About a week before Christmas Break, the Slytherins and Gryffindors were huddled around the gamekeeper's, Rubeus Hagrid, hut for Care of Magical Creatures class.  
  
"Today," boomed Hagrid, "Yer gonna be getting Puffskiens to take care of fer a month."  
  
"I had one of them once," Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"What happened to it?" asked Harry.  
  
"Fred used it for bludger practice," said Ron giving a little shiver.  
  
"I will be pairing ya up in groups of 2, and giving you your Puffskeins. Before I do, does anyone know what a Puffskein is?"  
  
Instantly, Hermione's hand shot into the air.  
  
"Yes Hermione?" said Hagrid.  
  
"The Puffskein," she started, "Is a very easy creature to care for. It likes to be thrown around and cuddled. The Puffskeins are beloved pets, and will eat leftovers. When it is content, the Puffskein emits a low humming noise."  
  
"Exactly," said Hagrid smiling, "10 points ter Gryffindor!"  
  
"Stupid mudblood," muttered Draco. Nikki giggled and lightly pressed her finger against his lips. Draco kissed Nikki's fingers softly, and she giggled again and moved them away.  
  
"Now," said Hagrid, clapping his hands and looking around at his students, "I'm goin' ter pair ya up, in a boy/girl order. Like a mum an' dad."  
  
Blaze looked at Danielle, who smirked back. He took her hand in his and caressed it lightly.  
  
"I wish he let us pick our partners," Blaze whispered.  
  
"Yeah," teased Danielle, "Then I could be with Keppler," she was referring to a cute Slytherin boy, Tom Keppler.  
  
"Hey," said Blaze, laughing and pushing her shoulder playfully, "What about your boyfriend?"  
  
"What about you?" Danielle teased again.  
  
"Alright that's it," said Blaze grinning, "I can't resist the temptation anymore."  
  
Blaze pushed Danielle down on the grass and kissed her. Danielle rolled on top of him and separated their lips, gasping for breath.  
  
"Get up," she said, "Before Hagrid catches us!"  
  
"Damn him," said Blaze.  
  
The two got up reluctantly just as Hagrid walked over to their place in the grass.  
  
"Everything alright over here?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah," said Danielle, all too aware that she was panting as she smoothed her hair down, "Were fine. Now, who are the partners?"  
  
Just then, the bell rang. Everyone gathered their books and prepared to head to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"Hold it! Hold it!" roared Hagrid, "I want all of you ter come an' see me after lunch. I will tell you yer partners and hand out yer little pride an' joys."  
  
Rolling their eyes, Danielle, Blaze, Draco and Nikki left to go to lunch. Danielle and Blaze kept their distance from the others, because they were mad at Draco still.  
  
They walked into the Great Hall and Danielle noticed they were being followed. Ron Weasley was again following Danielle with a dreamy look on his face. She ignored him and sat at the Slytherin table next to Blaze. Ron followed and Professor Snape cleared his throat.  
  
"I beg your pardon, Mr. Weasley," he said coldly, "But I do believe you are in Gryffindor."  
  
Ron went as red as his hair and took his usual seat at the Gryffindor table. Hermione scowled at him.  
  
Danielle was disgusted. Blaze pulled her towards him, and put an arm around her. Danielle sighed.  
  
"It's amazing how stupid some people can be," she said referring to Ron, "The git's totally clueless."  
  
"One of these days," said Blaze, "I'm gonna throw a punch at that Weasel so hard, it'll send him on a one-way trip to the moon."  
  
"Is that a threat, Mr. Zabini?" teased Danielle.  
  
"I believe so, Miss. Malfoy," said Blaze grinning and making sure that no one else heard the 'Miss. Malfoy' part, "Are you gonna do something about it?"  
  
"Nah," said Danielle, "It's only Weasley. I'd probably egg you on." Blaze laughed.  
  
"So very true," he said.  
  
After lunch, the Slytherin and Gryffindor 6th years piled back outside in front of Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was waiting amongst crates, with a long piece of parchment in his hands.  
  
"Okay," he said, "Let's get started. The partners are as follows. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy and Nikki Felton. Blaze Zabini and Pansy Parkinson."  
  
Blaze groaned and glared at Pansy.  
  
Danielle was confused. Who could Hagrid have possibly put her with? Hagrid continued down the list of names until finally,  
  
"Danielle Everwood," Hagrid boomed, "You're with Ron Weasley."  
  
A/N Haha! Cliffie! Lol, REVIEW!  
  
SHOUT OUTS:  
  
MK- Thanks Mary and Please update your story too! SQUEE! lol  
  
Lucy in the sky with DIAMONDS- Thank you but Honey you really need to update your fic, I wanna read more of it it's fantastic!  
  
LockhartCharm- Thanks Diana for reviewing, and lol, I know, Draco is so mean sometimes!  
  
Tutti Fruiti- Thanks, hun. Keep posting your fic, too ;-)  
  
PhOeBe- Aw thanks! We're glad you're enjoying it!  
  
Part Picker- wow, you must really spend time with your reviews! I liked all the parts you chose, too. Thank you!  
  
StarGazer- We're luvin you're reviews! Lol thanks.  
  
Sherlock Holmes and Weasley Gnomes- Again WE LOVE YOUR NAME! Lol, thank you for reviewing!  
  
Do You Really Care?- Yes I do, cuz that was a very nice review! Lol thanks!  
  
Francaise- Luckily, I (Danielle/MoonAngel) take French, so I can translate your reviews easily! Keep writing them in French! They're fun to read! Lol, thanks!  
  
Jngkll- Um okay then, but thank you none-the-less! Lol. 


	8. The Wonderful letter

Danielle's whole body froze in shock. Ron.Ron Weasley? Of all people to pair her up with, Hagrid had to pick Weasley. A month taking care of a little, thing, with Weasley?  
  
"Blaze," called Pansy Parkinson lazily, "Will you get our little pet thing?"  
  
Blaze grumbled to himself about what a bitch Pansy was as he got up and walked over to the crates and Hagrid.  
  
Danielle just sat there for what seemed like forever until someone stepped in front of her and cleared his throat. She looked up. It was Ron, holding what looked like a beach ball covered in soft custard colored fur. Danielle blinked.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?" she asked.  
  
"Our little pride and joy," said Ron. Danielle glared at him.  
  
"Say that again, Weasley," she hissed.  
  
"Our little pride and-" started Ron.  
  
"Go suck a salmon!" said Danielle, disgusted, "It's the best you can do. No one would ever.ya know, with you. Especially not me!"  
  
"What should we name it?" asked Ron, ignoring that last remark, and placing his hand on top of hers.  
  
"Okay, Weasley," said Danielle, glaring at his hand, "If we're gonna be partners for a whole month, there's a few rules you should know. Rule number one: Don't touch me." Ron released her hand reluctantly.  
  
"Good," said Danielle, "Now, as for the name, you can pick it."  
  
"How about," said Ron, "Sexy bitch. After you."  
  
It took every ounce of willpower Danielle had not to slap him across the face. If Hagrid hadn't been standing 5 feet away from them, she would have.  
  
Blaze apparently heard Ron, because he came over and stood behind his girlfriend.  
  
"You're right," Blaze said, "She is a sexy bitch."  
  
Blaze pulled Danielle up out of her seat and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"But she's my sexy bitch," he said.  
  
Danielle whacked Blaze's arm playfully as he kissed her. Ron glared at Blaze.  
  
"I kinda need my partner back," he scowled. Blaze separated his and Danielle's lips only for a moment to say,  
  
"Well I'm not done with her yet." Then he went back to kissing her.  
  
"Okay look," said Ron, glaring jealously at Blaze, "We have work to do, and Danielle's my partner. Go make-out with yours."  
  
Blaze and Danielle finally stopped kissing. Blaze laughed.  
  
"Pansy?" he said, "How about, no. Wanna trade partners, Weasley?"  
  
"No way!" said Ron, grabbing both of Danielle's arms.  
  
"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME, WEASLEY!" she shrieked at him and he let go of her. Blaze narrowed his eyes at Ron.  
  
"If you don't keep your hands off my girlfriend, I'll-" Blaze started but Hagrid walked over and said,  
  
"Is there a problem over here?"  
  
"Er, no-" started Blaze but Danielle cut him off.  
  
"Yes!" she cried, "Yes, there is a problem! You paired me up with Weasley!"  
  
"Hey, what'd I do?" asked Ron.  
  
"What did you do?" said Danielle in disbelief, "You're trying to hit on me, and you already have a girlfriend!"  
  
"Not anymore!" cried Hermione. She was sobbing hysterically as she ran over to Ron and slapped him as hard as she could across the face.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" she said, "It's over!"  
  
Hermione turned and ran back up to the castle. Hagrid watched the scene in shock as Ron leaned back and said in a satisfied voice,  
  
"Well.I'm single now."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not!" cried Danielle, "What do you call the person behind me?"  
  
"Malfoy," said Ron simply.  
  
"Not me you idiot the person behind-" Danielle started but Hagrid and Ron both stared at her.  
  
"Er, never mind," said Danielle, going red and turning around. Her pale complexion returned the moment she turned around and saw her brother.  
  
"What do you want?" she hissed at him.  
  
"To talk," Draco said quietly.  
  
"Get outta my sight, Draco," said Danielle, "We're not on speaking terms, remember? Besides, I don't have time-"  
  
"Well then make time!" said Draco, "This is important!"  
  
Before she could protest, Draco pulled Danielle out of her seat and dragged her up to his room. He closed the door behind him and pushed Danielle onto his bed. She struggled to get up but Draco placed both his hands firmly on Danielle's shoulders.  
  
"What's so important?" hissed Danielle bitterly, "You've decided I should transfer to Hufflepuff instead of Gryffindor?"  
  
Draco's heart sank. He stared down at his sister, who had stopped struggling. She was looking down at the floor, fighting back tears. Draco just wanted to hug her and tell her how sorry he was. He wanted to apologize before he got on with the news he had been trying to tell her for about a week now.  
  
Draco hesitated, not knowing whether or not to pull Danielle into a hug or apologize first. He finally just let his feelings take over his common sense. He pulled Danielle up and hugged her.  
  
He half-expected her to pull away or hit him or yell at him or something, but instead she fell apart. She started crying hysterically and said,  
  
"I hate it when we fight, Draco! I just hate it!"  
  
"Me too," said Draco, relieved that this problem was being solved, "And you were right, Danielle, I am a bastard."  
  
"Yeah," teased Danielle, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her robes, "Sometimes. You can also get annoying very often, too. Sorta like Weasley-"  
  
"Hey!" said Draco laughing and pushing Danielle's shoulder playfully.  
  
"I wonder if Weasley would leave me alone if he knew I was a Malfoy?" wondered Danielle out loud.  
  
"Don't get any ideas," warned Draco, "If you told him-"  
  
"I know, I know!" said Danielle, "I was just kidding!"  
  
Draco smiled at his sister, so happy to be back on speaking terms with her. But his smile faded as he remembered why he had dragged her up there in the first place.  
  
"Look," said Danielle, "Now that we've got everything out of the way-"  
  
"Er, well actually," interrupted Draco, "Not everything." Danielle stared.  
  
"Let me guess," she said, "You saved the bad news for last, right?"  
  
"Well, sort of," said Draco. Danielle gave him a look so he added, "Okay I did! I tried to tell you before but you wouldn't let me, remember? So don't get mad at me for not showing you this earlier."  
  
Draco pulled a letter out of his robe pocket and held it out in front of him. Danielle slowly took the letter from her brother and opened the envelope. She pulled out the letter and began to read it. It said:  
  
Dearest Draco,  
  
Your mother and I look forward to seeing you again for Christmas. You will arrive home at the usual time, no surprises. The only difference is that this year we have a request. Bring your sister, Danielle, with you. She'd better be here. No exceptions.  
  
Sincerely, your father, Lucius Malfoy  
  
Danielle's mouth dropped open. For a moment she just stood there, shocked. She hadn't seen her parents in 6 full years.  
  
It was all just too much. Danielle collapsed, and Draco quickly caught her as Blaze and Nikki burst in followed by-  
  
"Weasley!" said Draco angrily, "Get outta my room!"  
  
"He followed us, Draco," said Nikki rolling her eyes, "He just doesn't seem to get that Danielle- wait, what happened to her?"  
  
"This," said Draco handing her the letter. Ron was watching Draco holding Danielle suspiciously so Draco hissed,  
  
"What?"  
  
Nikki and Blaze finished reading the letter with wide eyes. Ron grabbed it from them. Draco lunged at him, without thinking, and dropped Danielle. Blaze caught her right before she hit the ground.  
  
"Give me that!" snapped Draco, snatching the letter from Ron before he could read it, "And GET OUTTA MY ROOM!"  
  
Ron glared at him and said,  
  
"I have a question for my partner, so I'm not going anywhere yet, Malfoy."  
  
"Ya know," said Nikki, interrupting Blaze who was just about to snap at Ron, "You should've let Danielle fall, Blaze. It would've woken her up."  
  
"Yeah," said Draco, "Or given her amnesia. So now how do we wake her up? Have Blaze just drop her?"  
  
"I've got a better idea," said Blaze grinning. He lifted Danielle closer to him and kissed her. She kissed him back as she slowly started waking up. When Blaze lifted his lips Danielle opened her eyes.  
  
"What just happened?" she asked as Blaze lifted her to her feet. Draco held up the letter.  
  
"Oh," said Danielle, "That," she looked over at Ron.  
  
"What are you doing here, Weasley?" she asked him.  
  
"You're okay, Danni!" Ron said pulling her into a tight hug. That's when Danielle lost it.  
  
"Ew, stop!" she shrieked, "Get off of me! MALFOYS DON'T HUG WEASLEYS!"  
  
A ringing silence followed as Ron quickly released Danielle.  
  
"You idiot!" hissed Draco.  
  
"What did I do?" asked Danielle brushing her robes off.  
  
"Wait," said Ron, "Did you just say- wait, I'm confused!"  
  
"Yeah well join the club," said Danielle, "What the hell is wrong?"  
  
"You just said, 'Malfoys don't hug Weasleys.' And I'm not a Malfoy, so that means.you are."  
  
Danielle stared at him. Had she really just said that? Judging by the looks on everyone's faces, she had.  
  
"And," continued Ron, "That would explain why you're always hanging around Malfoy, you're his sister. Which means.you're real name is Danielle Malfoy."  
  
Ron glowed with his new knowledge, it was obviously true. He turned to run, but Draco grabbed him by his robes.  
  
"You're not going anywhere, Weasley!" he hissed, "You know too much!"  
  
Draco took out his wand to perform a memory charm. As soon as he opened his mouth, Danielle was struck by a sudden thought.  
  
"No wait, stop!" she said, "Don't erase the git's memory!" Draco blinked.  
  
"Why not?" he asked confused.  
  
"Because then he'll leave me alone!" Danielle cried, "If he knows I'm a Malfoy, he won't want anything to do with me!"  
  
"Yes I will," Ron spoke up, "Because you're a sexy Malfoy."  
  
"Okay then never mind," sighed Danielle exasperatedly, "Erase his memory, Draco."  
  
"No! Don't!" shouted Ron. He kicked Draco in the stomach and shot out of the room, knocking Nikki over. She bumped her head on a lamp and Draco caught her.  
  
"Nikki!" he said, "Wake up!"  
  
Nikki slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"W-what was that?" she stammered.  
  
"Two words," said Danielle, staring at the corner down the hall where Ron had just disappeared, "Lovesick moron."  
  
"Oh," said Nikki rubbing her eyes, "You mean Weasley?"  
  
"No shit Sherlock," said Danielle, "And we better catch up with him, fast!"  
  
She took off with Blaze, Draco and Nikki running behind her.  
  
SHOUT OUTS:  
  
Lucy in the sky with DIAMONDS- Thank you sooo much! You are very sweet, Lucy, I'm gonna go see if you updated your story right after I post this!  
  
MK- Thanks! I do feel better, YAYBA! BOUSHA! SQUEE! CUPCAKE MON IS YOUR HERO!  
  
LockhartCharm- thank you I'm feeling much better but we must write more of our fic now! Lol.  
  
Lada- I know Ron is pathetically devoted to a girl with a boyfriend, lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Part Picker- Thanks I liked that part too a LOT! ;-) 


	9. Seducing Ron: Part 1

A/N I FINALLY updated! YAY! Lol, enjoy!

When they finally caught up with Ron, he was just leaning over to whisper something to a small crowd of Gryffindors.

"Holy shit," said Danielle, "We are _so_ dead." She looked at Draco.

"Do something, Draco!" she yelled.

"Like what?" said Draco sarcastically, "Seduce him or something?"

"Hey," said Nikki, "That's not a bad idea."

Everyone looked pointedly at Danielle. She realized what they meant and backed up against the wall.

"Oh no!" she said, "No no no _NO_! Not me! Not _Weasley_…why can't Nikki do it?"

"Because Weasley doesn't like me," said Nikki, "He likes you!"

"Don't remind me," muttered Danielle.

"Please, Danni!" Draco begged, "If anyone finds out, mum and dad, they'll-"

"Okay okay, I'll do it!" shrieked Danielle.

"You will?" said Draco in disbelief, "Thank god!" Draco hugged Danielle so tight that he was suffocating her.

"Alright already!" choked Danielle, "Don't make me change my mind! Is air too much to ask for?"

Draco let go of her and Blaze asked,

"Does she really have to do it?"

"YES!" yelled both Draco and Nikki.

Nikki walked over to Danielle and gave her a push toward the crowd of Gryffindors.

"Go get him, tiger!" she said as Danielle gave her a look of pure disgust, "Just remember, Weasley is your king."

Oh, SHUT UP, Nikki!" said Danielle.

"And make it look real!" called Nikki.

"Not _too_ real, though!" Blaze said as he watched his girlfriend being forced to seduce another guy.

Just as Ron opened his mouth to speak, Danielle walked over to him.

"Hey there, handsome," she said, fluttering her eyelashes playfully, "Did ya miss me?" Ron stopped and his mouth dropped open.

"D-Danni?" he said in disbelief, "Are you talking to me?"

"Of _course_, silly!" said Danielle, "Do you see any other sexy guys in the room?"

"Ooo she's good," muttered Nikki.

"Yeah, damn good," Blaze said through clenched teeth.

"No," said Ron, turning away from the group of Gryffindors, "But I see a sexy girl."

"Oh, really," said Danielle, trying not to vomit, "Well, what's a girl like me, doing without a guy like you?"

"You sure you're feeling okay?" asked Ron, placing a hand on Danielle's forehead, who flinched.

"Of course I'm not okay," Danielle gushed, "I'm in love with you, Ronnie." She put both of her hands behind her back and crossed her fingers, placing them in clear view of Blaze.

Out of the corner of her eye, Danielle saw her brother and Nikki cracking up. Danielle made eye contact with Blaze and smiled weakly. Blaze gave her the best grin he could muster and gave her a look that said please-hurry-and-end-this-torture.

Ron placed both of his hands on Danielle's waist. Danielle squirmed a little, but Ron kept a firm grip on her. He leaned in to kiss her, but she shrieked,

"NO!"

All the Gryffindors who had been watching expectantly started whispering.

_Oh shit_, thought Danielle, _now what?_

"I mean," she said, struck by a sudden idea, "I don't kiss on the first date."

Ron grinned and Danielle let out a small of relief.

Blaze and Draco exchanged glances.

"She doesn't?" said Blaze grinning, "Oh, whoops."

"Well then," said Ron, "How about we go somewhere more private?"

Danielle wanted to say, 'Let's not and say we did' but instead she said,

"Sure."

Ron grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. He dragged her all the way up to the freaking 7th floor. Danielle was thinking about how she would kill, um, get back at, Draco and Nikki when they stopped in front of a large portrait of a fat lady in pink dress.

_Oh really romantic picture, Weasley,_ Danielle thought, _What is it a self portrait?_

* * * * * * * * * *Blaze, Draco and Nikki* * * * * * * * * *

"Damn," said Blaze as he, Draco and Nikki followed Ron and Danielle up 7 flights of stairs, "Where is Weasley taking her? I swear if he tries anything-"

"I'll personally help you beat the crud outta Weasley," said Draco.

"Stop worrying you two!" cried Nikki, panting to keep up with them, "You're making me nervous!"

They saw Ron and Danielle in front of a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"Password?" the portrait asked.

"Weasel snout," said Ron going red a little as he glanced at Danielle. She forced a flirtatious sort of giggle and asked casually,

"So, this is the entrance to Gryffindor tower?"

"Uh huh," replied Ron, "hurry up before someone sees you!" and he shoved her roughly through the portrait and then followed himself. The portrait swung shut behind them.

Blaze, Draco and Nikki ran out from around the corner they had been hiding behind.

"Who remembers the password?" asked Blaze.

"Umm," said Nikki, "Weasel, weasel, weasel something."

"Draco?" asked Blaze.

"Weasel was the only part I heard," admitted Draco, "But hey, maybe that's it."

He faced the portrait of the fat lady who was eying the 3 of them suspiciously.

"Weasel," he said.

"Incorrect," replied the fat lady shaking her enormous head.

"Damn," muttered Draco. Nikki slumped against the wall.

"Okay," she said, "Now what?"

* * * * * * Danielle's P.O.V.* * * * * *

Somehow, Ron managed to drag Danielle all the way up to the boys' dormitories. He pushed open one of the doors, apparently checking to make sure it was empty.

"C'mon," he said, pulling her into the room, closing the door behind them and locking it. The second he turned around, Ron pinned Danielle against the wall. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her.

Danielle flinched. The last person who had pointed a wand at her had been her father, and it was not an experience she'd care to repeat.

Ron muttered something and thin snake like cords appeared out of midair and wrapped themselves around Danielle's ankles and wrists. Her wrists were being held above her head, where the chains dug into the wall.

"You must really think I'm stupid," Ron hissed at her, "I know that I don't have a snowman's chance in hell with you! You were playing the part of the 'Seductress.' Trying to get me to do something for you."

Danielle was in total shock, but she snapped out of it and said,

"Actually it was more like forget something."

"Forget what?" spat Ron, "I don't remember anything that happened before this. All I know, is that now, I have you right where I want you."

"Ronald Weasley you disgust me!" said Danielle.

"Only because you're too interested in that Blaze guy!" raged Ron, "But where is your brave little boyfriend now, huh? He obviously doesn't care about you that much if he just let me waltz you up to Gryffindor common room-"

"Shut up!" cried Danielle. Tears stung in her eyes. Was Ron actually right? I mean, where _was_ Blaze.

"I guess I should restate that," smirked Ron inching closer to Danielle, "Blaze Zabini obviously couldn't care less about you. Some boyfriend, huh?"

Maybe it was just because of all the shock, but Danielle was actually starting to believe Ron. What if Blaze _didn't_ care about her after all?

A/N Dun dun DUN! Lol, sorry this took like FOREVER to post, but hey, it's up now! So you know the drill, REVIEW!

And no long shout outs this time around, I just had to get this up soon so I didn't have any more time, sorry! But thank you SOO MUCH to all of you who reviewed! We luv ya all and keep those reviews coming!

But special thanks to Lucy, who has an awesome story of her own goin on, and Nikki, who took the time to review EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! I'm so proud! Lol.


	10. Seducing Ron: Part 2

**A/N** Hiya! Um, _why_ is everyone so obsessed with my brother? I mean Draco_obsessed_, Draco-_Lover_, _Felton_ Fanatic. Lol just wondering…

*^*_Special Thanks To…_*^*

**Nikki:** Yes, Ron is a little, er…well let's just say, "special." Lol. Thank you so much for your reviews, hun, I look forward to them!

**Audrey:** I miss you, Prongs! We have to get together w/ Karissa sometime soon! Even after camp…Mwa hahaha lol, thanks!

**Tutti Fruit:** Yeah, I think Ron has just reached qualifications for a Psycho-stalker, don't you? Lol, thanks!

**Squiggles:** Lol, Moony. Wormtail, Prongs, you and me have to get together sometime, though I can walk across the street to see _you_, lol. Thank you for ACTUALLY REVIEWING this time! Lol.

Dracoobbsessed52: Thank you _so_ much for all your reviews. They are _very_ encouraging! THANK YOU!!! :-) lol 

**Draco-Lover1:** Thanks! I feel special! Lol, your review made me feel better I was having a cruddy day, but now I'm happy…AND HYPER!!! Lol

**Felton Fanatic:** um…_why_ am I writing a thank you to the co-author of this story? Hmm, oh well! Thanks for nothing! Lol j/k :-p

**A/N** Thanks again to everyone (whether they're in love w/ my bro or not, lol) who reviewed! And now here's chapter 10, Enjoy!

* * * * *Blaze, Draco and Nikki's POV* * * * *

"What now?" asked Draco.

"Weasel tail," Nikki said to the portrait, "Weasel eye, Weasel toe, Weasel…"

"I don't know," said Blaze, "Do you think we could use some kind of spell?"

"Weasel arm, Weasel leg, Weasel throat…" continued Nikki.

"I doubt it," said Draco.

"Weasel apple!" said Nikki exasperatedly, "Weasel oatmeal, Weasel watermelon…"

"Nikki," said Blaze, "STOP IT!"

"Weasel nose, Weasel snout-"

The portrait swung open and the three of them stared at it.

"Never mind…" muttered Blaze.

"Well?" asked the fat lady impatiently, "What are you waiting for? Do you expect me to hang open all day?"

"Yes," said Nikki, rolling her eyes as the 3 rushed into what was apparently the Gryffindor Common room.

"Oh shit," muttered Draco, "Someone's coming!"

* * * * *Danielle's POV* * * * *

"So anyway," said Ron, smirking satisfied at the hurt look on Danielle's face, "Now you see why I am _much_ better boyfriend material than Blaze Zabini."

"Why don't you go take a long walk, off a short diving board," hissed Danielle, "It's not like Blaze could help me even if he wanted to. He doesn't have the password! I can't _believe_ I almost listened to you!"

Ron ignored that last remark and inched towards Danielle.

"Weasley," she said rather calmly, "Come one step closer, and I will hurt you."

"I know," said Ron grinning, "Why do you think I have you chained to the wall?"

"Good point…" muttered Danielle, "But I can still scream." Ron laughed.

"Scream all you want!" he said, "I've put a silencing charm on this room!"

Danielle glared at him.

"So in other words…" said Ron, "You're completely helpless."

* * * * *Blaze, Draco and Nikki's POV* * * * *

"Hide!" hissed Blaze.

Draco and Nikki ducked behind a couch, and Blaze crouched behind an armchair.

As the voices came closer, they were recognizable as Harry and Hermione's.

"Where's Ron?" asked Hermione.

"I dunno," said Harry, "Maybe we should go look for him…" Both Hermione and Harry looked at each other.

"Nah!" they said. They threw themselves onto the couch that Nikki and Draco were behind and started making out.

"Ew!" Nikki whispered to Draco, "I thought Granger and Weasley-"

"Broke up," said Draco shortly, "All thanks to my sister. And speaking of her, let's go find her."

Blaze, Draco and Nikki darted up the stairs to the boys dormitories and held their ears to random doors.

"Nothing," said Nikki exasperatedly after the fourth door. She listened through the next one and again heard nothing.

"Um, you guys?" said Draco pointing to the next door. It had the names: _Seamus Finnagen, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley._

* * * * *Danielle's POV* * * * *

"I am _so_ not helpless!" said Danielle defiantly.

"Oh, but you are," said Ron chuckling, "Don't deny it, Danni."

Ron sent sparks from his wand at the part of the ropes that dug into the wall. They snapped and Danielle collapsed onto the ground. Her wrists and ankles were still tied up, so all that she could do when Ron picked her up, was yell at him.

"What the hell, Weasley?" she cried in frustration, "Put me _down_."

"As you wish," shrugged Ron dropping her on his bed.

Ron jumped on top of her.

* * * * *Blaze, Draco and Nikki's POV* * * * *

"I can't hear _anything_!" cried Nikki desperately.

"He probably put a silencing charm on the room," said Blaze nervously.

Draco tried the door.

"It's locked!" he said, "_Damn_ that Weasel! I hope Danni's okay!"

"Yeah, you're not the only one," said Blaze angrily, "What the hell are we gonna do?"

Nikki's eyes lit up.

"Oh my god!" she said excitedly, "I think I've got it!"

* * * * *Danielle's POV* * * * *

Ron touched Danielle's cheek and she turned her head roughly.

"Don't resist," said Ron leaning forward, "It won't work."

And just as he was about to close the space between his and Danielle's lips, the door burst open and Nikki's voice screamed,

"_Alohamora_!"

"Nikki!" cried Danielle in relief.

"BLAZE!" shouted Ron in outrage as he caught sight of him, "Can't you see we're busy?"

That was it for Blaze. He lunged at Ron and shoved him off of Danielle, knocking him out with one punch.

Blaze leaned over Danielle, who was breathing very heavily.

"_Blaze_!" she said smiling weakly, "Oh my god! How'd you find me?"

"We followed you," said Blaze, "You think I'd let you outta my sight with Weasley-"

"Oh _now_ who's overprotective?" teased Draco. Everyone had a good laugh at that.

Blaze and Danielle gazed into each others eyes, and Danielle felt guilty about the things she had been thinking about him a while before.

"Ya know," said Danielle, "I'd hug you, but I'm kinda tied up at the moment."

"I know," said Blaze grinning, "I like you that way."

"Yeah me too!" said Draco, "That way you guys can't do anything!"

"Well…_she_ can't, but I can," said Blaze, leaning forward and kissing Danielle long and hard on the lips while Draco fidgeted.

"I love you," Blaze said to Danielle suddenly.

"I know," smirked Danielle, "And I love you, too. But… untie me!"

Blaze laughed and cut the ropes with his wand as Draco said,

"Well then, how about we get _out_ of Gryffindor tower now? C'mon Nikki…" and he pulled Nikki out of there. The door closed behind them.

Danielle started to get up and follow them, but Blaze pushed her back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" he teased, "I wasn't finished."

"Blaze we're in _Gryffindor_ tower!" said Danielle exasperated.

"Yeah…so?" asked Blaze.

Danielle couldn't help it. She smirked and kissed him.

**A/N** Yay! NO MORE SEDUCING RON! Lol, as you can see I am _very_ happy about that…review please, and make me happier! lol


	11. Losing Nikki

**A/N: **Hey all, sorry I haven't updated in so long but I have a few things to say. The so called "Co-Author" (Nikki) of this fic did absolutely nothing. She wrote a grand total of 2 pages in this over 100 page story. Trust me people, Draco Malfoy would never date a girl like her. She's way to timid, the attitude given to her in this story was given to her out of pity.

*The beginning of this chapter is going to be what the real Nikki "Felton" is really like....and the characters are going to react accordingly.*

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from HP.....and Nikki owns nothing but 2 pages from this story. Another reminder I am NOT going to make Nikki's flaws worse then they already are, but I'm going to put her in the way she really is.

***On with the chap***

"Oh, _Drakie_!" sighed Nikki, hugging him randomly, "I love you, hun, and take hun as a compliment, because I hardly ever say it to anyone," she smiled flirtaceously. Draco gave her a look. 

"What's with you, Nikki?" he asked her, only semi-concerned, "Your out of it." 

"Oh no, I'm fine," giggled Nikki, "I just _love_ looking at you!" Draco stopped short.

"What the fuck?" he said, scrunching up his face in disgust, "Why are you acting like a Hufflepuff reject?" Nikki frowned and sported a puppy-dog pout.

"But Drakie," she whined, "This is the real me. You know...the love of your life?" 

Draco looked at her like she was a slimy thing attached to his arm. A few moments later, Danielle ambled over to them and gave the pair the famous Malfoy smirk.

"Hey," she said casually. She caught the look on her brothers face and her smile faded. 

"Whats up?" she asked. 

"Her," said Draco, nodding his head twords the giggling Nikki, "She's all fucked up." 

"Your nice," sneered Danielle, examining Nikki.

Nikki randomly grabbed Draco's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. 

"Drakie..." she giggled. Danielle looked at her like she had 6 heads.

"Drakie?" she repeated, her voice thick with disgust.

"Oh, shush, Danni," cooed Nikki, "Don't be jealous."

"Of my _brother_?" laughed Danielle, "You've lost it." 

Nikki gave her a sweet smile and Danielle felt like punching her face. It must have showed, because Nikki recoiled and hid behind Draco. 

"Ok thats it," said Danielle, pinning Nikki against the wall, "What the fuck?"

"Get off me, bitch!" shrieked Nikki, looking terrified. Danielle let her fall to the floor. 

"You disgust me," she hissed. 

Draco had watched this whole thing in a state of disgusted shock.Danielle tossed her hair and left. Draco stared down at his G/F coldly.

"Drakie," she cried, "Help me up!" 

"Your not the girl I fell in love with," said Draco icily, leaving her and fallowing his sister.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(**A/N **later, Draco, Danielle, and Blaze all found out that Nikki has been acting all bad-ass to attract the attention of a Malfoy, to steal the family fortune or some shit like that. Draco recovered quickly, considering he never really loved Nikki in the first place. Sorry about the shit you just had to read, but I had to get Nikki out of the story, her character was nothing like the real her. Now back to the good stuff...continuing the story.)

"We have to go now," said Draco heavily to Danielle. Them as well as Blaze were all seated around the Slytherin common room, the Malfoys prepairing to go "home" for Christmas break.

"Must we?" said Danielle, laying her head on Blaze's shoulder. Draco sighed. 

"We have-"

Just then Ron Weasly came storming in, a triumphant glint in his eyes, as he stormed over to them.

"What the-" said Blaze, tightening his grip on Danielle protectivly.

Crabbe and Goyal crawled into the common room, their faces stuffed with cake, as Draco quickly connected the dots.

"You!" said Ron, pointing a finger accusingly at Danielle, "Your Draco Malfoys sister!"

Before anyone could say a word, Ron darted out into the hall screaming at the top of his lungs, "Danielle Everwood is a _Malfoy_! She's Draco _sister_!"

Heads poked out curiously throughout the hall and whispers errupted like crazy.

"Shit!" said Danielle, her silver blue eyes widening, "By the end of the day, the whole schools gonna know! And were about to go _home_? I'm not going!"

"Danielle-" started draco but she cut him off. 

"Draco," she hissed "In about an hour or two, were going to see our parents, which may not seem like a big deal to you, but I haven't seen them since I was 10! They disowned me! And now, the only reason their letting me back is being shattered! God, what will they say?" she flinched, "What will they _do_?"

"They won't hurt you," said Blaze surely. 

"Yes they will!" cried Danielle, "Blaze, you don't know them like I know them! Draco will be fine, they _adore_ Draco! It's _me_ they hate! And now that the world knows I'm one of them, they'll do anything to change my last name, or dispose of me, or-"

"Don't talk like that," said Blaze harshly "They won't touch you. I won't let them."

"But Blaze," said Danielle looking down, "You won't even be there." 

"Maybe he will," muttered Draco suddenly. 

"Draco Lucious Malfoy are you _mad_!" hissed Danielle, "Mum and Dad-"

"Won't know," said Draco quietly. Danielle stared at him.

"_What_" she said.

"Merry Christmas, sis," said Draco, tossing her a wrapped package.

"You loser!" said Danielle angerily, "We have more important issues then giving gifts at the moment!" 

"Oh just open it, Danni!" insisted Draco.

"Draco, what the-"

"OPEN IT, BITCH!" Yelled Draco, "Sorry," he added forcefully at the glare his sister gave him.

Danielle tore the paper off violently and threw it in Draco's face. She regretted that the moment she saw what was in the package.

"Thank you..." she said softly, lifting up the silvery invisibitliy cloak. Draco smirked.

"Hug me," he said, "You know you want to."

"I _want_ to kick you," said Danielle giving him a quick hug, "but I'll restrain myself."

Danielle studdied the invisibility cloak

"Oh, I get it" said Danielle as Blaze nodded. She hesitated before saying, "Guys? If you ever tell anyone I said these words I'm about to say, I'll kill you both." 

"What is it?" asked Blaze as Draco gave her an odd look. Danielle sighed. 

"I'm scared," she admitted.

**A/N **Now, review!! Their all on their way to the Malfoy mannor dun dun DUN!!!!! (The next chapter is going to be MUCH longer!)****


	12. Death EaterToBe

**A/N** Yay I'm alive! Lol I now have microsoft word at all my computers, so it will be days or a week or 2 maximum between updates from now on, on this and my other 2 fics…that's a relief.

_Thank you to all my ever-patient reviewers! You guys rock!_

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine not mine NOT MINE! Lol

            An hour after they had exchanged gifts, Draco, Danielle and Blaze were on the Hogwarts Express, which would lead them to Platform 9 ¾, and from there, they'd go to the Malfoy Manor. Since they hadn't yet arrived, there was no point for Blaze to be wearing his invisibility cloak.

            But the moment the three of them found an empty compartment, Danielle excused herself to walk around the train for some alone time.

            Danielle sighed and leaned against a hallway window of the train. Her silver-blue eyes that branded her a Malfoy soaked in the view of the crystal clear sky as the Hogwarts Express raced by the many puffy white clouds. She narrowed her eyes at the lovely view. Why was the weather celebrating her dying day?

            She continued to scowl at the window, until she felt a smooth pair of arms slip around her waist from behind.

            "Hey Danni," a masculine voice said into her dark hair, "Did you miss me?"

            "Go _away_, Ron!" snapped Danielle not bothering to turn around as she attempted to swat him away, "And let _go_ of me!"

            "Ron?" the voice chuckled, confused, "I'm not Ron. I'm Mark. Mark Turner. Remember me?"

            Danielle turned around ever-so slowly and locked eyes with the guy.

            Mark Turner was staring back at her. With his perfect light brown hair, golden tanned skin and sky blue eyes; he could've made any girl swoon. Mark was an old family friend of the Malfoys; Lucius and Narcissa absolutely _adored_ him. He was also a 17-year-old millionaire for that matter, and he made sure everyone knew it. The last time Danielle had seen Mark she had been about 11 years old, and him 12. That was right before she had been sent away to that pathetic Magicgate Hills School of Witchcraft for Girls.

            "Mark?" she said, keeping her voice smooth like all Malfoys always do, "What are you doing here?" Mark's brilliant eyes flickered with momentary disappointment.

            "I suppose they haven't told you yet," he said, "Well then, that's probably why they called you home."

            "Told me _what_?" asked Danielle. She never could keep her cool when waiting for an answer.

            Mark shook his head, apparently amused.

            "You'll find out very soon; when your parents tell you," he said dismissively as he pulled her closer to him and stared at her intently.

            "My, you've grown," he said softly, "You're even more beautiful then I remember…"

            "I think you should know," Danielle said pulling out of Mark's grasp, "That I have a boyfriend."

            "Why am I not surprised?" Mark said, smirking bitterly, "May I have the pleasure of knowing who?"

            "Blaze Zabini," replied Danielle.

            "Never heard of him," Mark said shortly, "And I most likely never will. Is he rich?"

            "Honestly Mark," said Danielle angrily, "_I_ may have grown, but you haven't changed a _bit._ If you were any more shallow I'd be able to _literally_ see right through you. There's more to people than money!"

            Mark responded to that by running his fingers through Danielle's long dark brown locks.

            "You have gorgeous hair," he commented, "If only it were _blonde_-"

            "Will you cut it out?" Danielle snapped, taking a step back from Mark, "What part of 'I have a boyfriend' do you not understand?"

            "_You'll _understand soon," said Mark, "Farewell for now. You'll be seeing me again in the very near future. Count on it."

            Mark kissed Danielle's hand, winked, took a step back and with a swish of his sapphire cloak, disapparated.

            "Mark Turner?" said Draco in disbelief, when Danielle returned to the compartment and told her story, "Of course I remember him! He's at the Manor every summer. Mum and dad love him."

            "Yeah, I know," Danielle said rolling her eyes, "Can't imagine why."

            "The snobby little millionaire," added Draco

            "Why was he trying to hit on you?" spoke up Blaze. Danielle shrugged.

            "Who knows?" she said, "But it doesn't matter." Blaze raised his eyebrows.

            "It doesn't?" he repeated.

            "Nope," said Danielle, "Cuz my heart already belongs to someone else.

            "Whoever the lucky guy is; I'm jealous," Blaze teased her.

            "You should be," smirked Danielle, "You _wish_ you were him."

            "Is that a crime?" asked Blaze, leaning forward so that his and Danielle's faces were an inch apart.

            "Maybe," replied Danielle, "I might have to arrest you, Zabini."

            "Oh really?" said Blaze, as he leaned in a little more and kissed Danielle's neck, "You sure about that?"

            Danielle pushed Blaze flat on his back and leaned over him.

            "Positive," she said.

            "Okay you guys," said Draco irritably, "Either get a room or wait till we get to the Manor or _something_."

            "He's right," Danielle said, feeling pretty guilty as she remembered her brother's current love-life situation and sat next to him, "Excuse us."

            Blaze grinned at his best friend sheepishly and sat on his other side.

            The train coaxed to a stop in front of platform 9 ¾ a few hours later. Danielle tossed her invisibility cloak at Blaze.

            "Don't worry," Blaze whispered to Danielle as he vanished beneath her cloak, "It'll be fine."

            Danielle managed a meek little smile at the point where Blaze had disappeared.

            "Uhh, Draco?" she said, turning to her brother, "How're we gonna know if Blaze is like…here?"

            "Er…damn," said Draco, "I didn't think of that-"

            "Yeah, I see that," Danielle rolled her eyes at him, "Oo, Idea! Stand still, Draco."

            Danielle whipped out her wand, pointed it at Draco's face, and before he could protest cried, "_Invisitim Apparatus_!"

            A white blue mist shot straight into Draco's eyes.

            "You _bitch_!" shouted Draco, "What the hell was the point of that, Danni?" Draco blinked.

            "Blaze!" he said harshly, "Are you mad? Put that cloak back on!"

            "It _is_ on, Draco," Blaze said, rolling his dark green eyes.

            Draco looked at his sister, who was smirking at him triumphantly.

            "Can _you_ see him?" he snapped at her.

            "Not yet," Danielle replied, "Now take out your bloody wand and do the same for me."

            "It worked…" Draco mumbled in amazement.

            "Yeah don't sound so surprised," Danielle said sarcastically, "Now get a move on!"

            "_Invisitim apparatus_," Draco grumbled as the same light mist sprinkled into Danielle's eyes. She blinked a few times until she could clearly see Blaze in front of her.

            "Hey," she said. She turned to her brother, "Ready, Draco?"

            "Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that question?" Draco said seriously.

            "Draco I'm _fine_," his sister lied quickly, "Now let's just go and get this over with."

            "Alright," said Draco, "C'mon."

            He dragged her through the crowded platform and through the barrier to the crowded muggle station. Danielle kept glancing back to check that Blaze was still behind them.

            "It's time," said Draco, "Let's go."

            "What?" said Danielle, startled, "They're here already?" Draco laughed mirthlessly.

            "You think they actually pick me up? Fat chance. Dad's too 'busy.'"

            "Well then what about Narcissa?" asked Danielle coldly.

            "And risk breaking a nail? No. They set up a portkey a short walk from here. So let's go."

            Draco led her and Blaze to a small clearing surround by high bushes. In the center of it lay a single torn mitten.

            "That's it?" smirked Danielle, "Surely Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy can do better?" Draco sighed.

            "Danielle," he warned, "If I were you I'd lose the sarcasm before we arrive home."

            "Why?" said Danielle, rather sarcastically, "It may cost me my life?" Draco gave her a look.

            "Sor-ry," Danielle said rolling her eyes.

            "I give up!" said Draco, throwing his arms up in defeat, "Say whatever you want, Danni. Just grab the mitten. Blaze, you too."

            The three of them clutched the worn-out mitten, and suddenly were jerked up harshly. It was as if they were fish caught on the end of a fishing rod. And then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. The three of them slammed into the ground with such force, that only Draco (because he was used to it) was left standing.

            "Blaze," Draco said as he waited impatiently for the other two to get up and regain their balance, "You are not to say a word, or make any noise once inside that house, _unless_ you are locked in a room with only me or Danielle. And even in that scenario, be wary. Same rules for staying under the cloak. Now if there's anything you'd like to say or do before we go, get it over with now."

            Blaze threw his cloak aside, grabbed Danielle and kissed her long and hard on the lips.

            "Okay then, you've relieved yourself," Draco said, pushing the two apart, "Blaze, put the damn cloak back on."

            Blaze obediantly wrapped up in the invisibility cloak, muttering to himself. Draco gave his sister a sideways glance. She looked pale.

            "They obviously want you here for a reason," said Draco, "Maybe it's to say sorry." Danielle gave him a look that could freeze water.

            "Let's just go, Draco," she said.

            Draco nodded and led her and Blaze up a steep hill to an enormous mansion. It must've had 50 acres of property at least. Far off into the property you could glimpse a gigantic hedge garden near a lake and a river.

            "I remember this place," Danielle said smiling bitterly as they approached the front door, "I remember how much I hated it. How it was like prison."

            Draco didn't respond to this. Instead he grabbed the silver dragon knocker and brought it against the door three times. Almost immediately, a scrawny little creature in a ragged potato sack pushed open the door a crack. Danielle recognized it at once as a house-elf, but not the one she remembered…

            "Little master!" squeaked the house-elf in a _very_ high-pitched voice; it was obviously female. The house elf's eyes widened as they darted over Danielle.

            "And little mistress as well!" cried the elf delightedly, "Sidney has heard so much about you, miss. Sidney is delighted to meet you at last, miss."

            "Sidney?" Danielle blurted out, "I thought we had a male house elf. Or one named Debbie or something." Sidney hung her head in shame.

            "Dobby has been set free little mistress," she said respectfully, "And Dobby is _happy_ to be free! Dobby is a disgrace to all house elves. Dobby is even getting _paid_ now. If Sidney is ever being freed," Sidney shivered, "Then I is not asking to be paid, miss."

            "Oh," said Danielle, pretending she hadn't just not understood a word Sidney had said, "Right."

            "Well well well," said a cold voice from behind Sidney. Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the shadows and kicked the elf out of his way, "What have we here?"

            Lucius's eyes swept over his daughter and he smirked.

            "So the insolent little rebel decided to willingly make an appearance? My my, we should be honored." Danielle glared at him defiantly as he turned to look at Draco.

            "Ah! My son," he said, "Draco Malfoy, the dark lord's new 'Death Eater-To-Be…'"

            Danielle's eyes widened. She looked over at Draco, who had deliberately turned away from her. She couldn't have heard her father right…right?

            But, judging by the smirk on Lucius Malfoy's face, and the look of severe discomfort on her brother's; she had heard right.

            Their father had just called Draco a "Death Eater-To-Be," and Draco hadn't stopped him.

**A/N** And just when we thought that _maybe_ Draco had changed his ways! Well, review and I'll update soon.


	13. Anger Management With Blaze

**A/N** woot woot it's chapter 13 y'all. Lol I know—took me long enough but that gosh darned Microsoft word just WOULD NOT install…until now…MWA HA HA THE POWER!!! Lol I'm slightly i.n.s.a.n.e.

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!! JE N'AI PAS HARRY POTTER!!! Lol random bit of French that means the same thing the English disclaimer does.

"Sidney," snapped Lucius, still smirking triumphantly at Danielle, "Show them to their chambers.

"Yes master," muttered Sidney.

With one last approving nod at his son, Lucius turned on his heels and disappeared from sight.

As Sidney led them up to their bedrooms, Draco knew he should have realized that this…predicament would be a problem. And, judging by the ultimately **betrayed** look on his sister's face, not an easy one. He didn't dare meet her eyes.

But he did meet his best friend's, and Blaze gave him an uncharacteristically cold look before turning away.

It seemed to take _hours_ for them to reach their rooms, and when they did it was no big welcome-back party…at least—not for Danielle.

"Oh…my…god…" she said, closing her eyes tight shut and reopening them to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Too bad she wasn't.

"My room," she said faintly, staring around at it, "It's…pink! And frilly…" she said, bringing her hand to her bed spread and feeling the material with her long fingers, as she eyed her curtains warily, "And pink…and…and…_pink_!"

Sidney nodded sheepishly.

"My apologies, miss," she said, bowing so low that her nose nearly skimmed the pink plush carpet, "But Master informed Sidney that we were to be expecting a _little_ mistress, miss."

"But…it's _pink_!" moaned Danielle in disbelief.

"I is dreadfully sorry, miss," Sidney said, hanging her head in shame, "But what color is you preferring?"

"_Anything_ but _pink_!" Danielle hissed, "Like red…dark red…"

_Blood red_ came a quiet yet icy voice devoid of all human emotion within Danielle's head.

With the voice came a searing pain in her left arm, across the face of the dark mark. Danielle toppled over and Blaze lunged out to catch her, but Draco grabbed the back of his cloak and gave him a look. Somehow, he didn't think the drama of an appearing person in the Malfoy Manor was necessary at this point in time.

"Holy _shit_," said Danielle, wincing as she hit the ground.

"Is little mistress okay?" squeaked Sidney rushing to her side.

"Fine," grunted Danielle, sitting herself upright.

"You sure, Danni?" asked Draco, taking a step towards her. Danielle's eyes flashed in a fiery rage as they fell upon her brother. She stood up and stormed over to the place wear he stood, staring him down.

"I," she said, her voice shaking with anger, "Only let my _brother_ call me 'Danni.' And since I really don't know you at all, that can't be you."

And with that she slammed the door to her room in his face so hard that the paintings on the bright pink walls shook.

Sidney looked quite shocked.

"Sidney begs little mistress to calm down," she pleaded.

"And 'little mistress' _begs_ Sidney to change my room to dark red—no frills before I am forced to cause someone an early death!"

Sidney snapped her fingers and the frills disappeared. The pink gradually transformed into a deep crimson, and on the walls were moving pictures of fire.

"As you wish, miss," Sidney said, and while she bowed out of the room, Blaze slipped into it and closed the door behind him.

As soon as Sidney footsteps had died away, Blaze threw off the invisibility cloak and looked up at Danielle with concerned eyes.

Danielle seemed to not know he was present, because she seemed to be talking to no one in particular as she stormed around her room.

"Evil _bastard_!" she shrieked, "How _dare_ he? A _Death Eater_? Death Eater my _ass_!"

With every anguished scream Danielle made, the flames on the walls roared, soaring to new heights and cackling sinisterly with the rise and fall of her voice.

She picked up a porcelain doll and threw it over her shoulder. Blaze dove and caught it before it could shatter.

"Look at this!" Danielle raged at the glass-framed pictures of her and Draco on her desk, "I look so happy…so unaware…SO USED!"

Blaze had come to the conclusion that Danielle was in a tantrum and had no idea what exactly she was yelling, due to the fact that some of the things she was saying were making no sense what-so-ever.

Danielle started chucking all the glass picture frames into the air behind her, and Blaze struggled to catch them all.

Danielle suddenly ceased fire.

"Why aren't these things BREAKING?!" she shrieked.

She spun around and saw Blaze staggering under the weight of her thrown objects that he had caught.

"Oh just drop them Blaze," she said flatly, "I don't want them. I'm gonna throw them away later, anyway."

Resisting the urge to take Danielle up on her offer, (his arms had seen better days) Blaze lowered the fragile objects to the ground, just as a purple scrap of cloth was chucked at him and it wrapped itself around his face.

"What is _wrong_ with this family?" Danielle cried, almost laughing, "What kind of mother gives their daughter these _slut_ clothes to wear?" She continued tossing her apparently new garments across the room, nearly emptying out her entire wardrobe.

Blaze pulled the purple thing off his head and held it out in front of him. It looked like a bra…but was somehow even _less_ covering then one. It had a clear T-shirt cover over it (not even translucently colored, just clear) which only achieved giving off the idea that the shirt had been laminated.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you in this one," Blaze smirked at his girlfriend who spun around to see what he was talking about.

"Oh _give me that_!" said Danielle snatching the shirt away from him and throwing it viciously into her dresser as Blaze studied her intently.

"You have no idea how cute you are when you're irritated," said Blaze grinning.

"Shut up, you big flirt," said Danielle whacking him playfully on the shoulder, "And I know you want to talk about what's going, but I don't." She proceeded to turn around but Blaze placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You sure?" he said, his breath hot on her neck. Danielle looked up into Blaze's fierce green eyes and broke down. She allowed herself to fall limply into his arms as hot tears streamed down her cheeks.

"How could Draco _do_ something like this?" she cried, "What's gotten into him? I can't believe he's actually going to do this. This isn't _like_ our Draco…"

"I know," said Blaze in a deep soothing voice, squeezing Danielle extra tight and closing his eyes, "But maybe he'll change his mind. Stop crying, I hate it when you cry."

"If I don't cry," said Danielle, "I'm gonna get angry instead of sad, and then I'll probably attack the first person I see…which would be you."

Blaze released her and held out his arms.

"Come and get me," he teased.

"Are you _sure_ you wanna do that, Zabini?" smirked Danielle.

"Unless you don't think you can take me," taunted Blaze.

"Oh that's it," muttered Danielle, lunging at Blaze and literally sending him flying down onto her bed, with an expression of pure shock on his face.

"You were saying?" Danielle smirked, leaning over him.

"I surrender?" Blaze suggested sheepishly.

"Surrender?" shrieked Danielle, "You _wimp_,you can't—"

Blaze grabbed Danielle roughly and placed his lips to her.

**A/N** This chapter is kinda short, but w/e. We get to the important stuff next chapter! Yay next chapter! Lol REVIEW!


	14. It's Raining Women!

**A/N** All of Danielle's past history as an Everwood shall be revealed in this chapter, along with a new character…dun dun DUN! Lol THANK YOU TIMES A MILLION TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! Without you there would be no story.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter = not mine.

* * *

After Danielle had slammed the door in his face, Draco trudged down the hall to his room, and locked the door behind him as he entered.

Loud anguished screams could be heard from his sister's room, and he figured she must be taking out her anger at him on poor Blaze.

_Ugh_, Draco thought to himself, _Danielle and Blaze…_

Okay, after his break up with that wanna-be Nikki prat, Draco couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous of his sister and his best friend's relationship. He was, after all, only human.

And now they're both mad at him. Perfect…

Draco let out another more irritated sigh, walked across his room to his window, and pulled it open for some fresh air.

"If only halfway-decent girls just fell out of the sky," he mumbled, thinking that he could really use some feminine comfort at the moment.

Suddenly, Draco heard a scream from outside, and something big fell in front of his window. Whatever it was grasped the windowsill ledge.

Draco leaned out the window slightly and looked down at the flushed face of a panting girl. She was staring up at him in dismay, her fingers clutching the windowsill for dear life.

"Oh…shit…" she moaned, "Wrong window…maybe even wrong **house**…_you're_ not Danielle…"

"No," said Draco quickly, giving the girl a strange look, "But I know her."

"Really?" panted the girl, her face brightening, "Well then…help me up!"

Draco reached down and helped the girl pull herself through his window and into his room.

The girl sunk to her knees and clutched her chest, breathing deeply. While she was catching her breath, Draco got a good look at her.

The girl had shoulder-length curly black hair, and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a bottle green v-necked sweater (which brought out her eyes remarkably), and a pair of plain blue muggle jeans. Around her neck was a black choker with a pendant. The pendant was a gold crescent moon, with a star on the bottom tip of it. The whole pendant was encrusted with tiny diamonds, and Draco could've sworn he'd seen it before…whatever…the girl looked about his age.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy," said Draco, crouching down next to the girl.

"MK Everwood," she obliged with a small smile.

"MK?" said Draco, frowning slightly in confusion, "Is that a nickname or something?"

"It's short for Mary-Kate," replied MK, "Hmm, you said your name is Malfoy? Then I must be in the right home after all…"

"Wait," said Draco, shaking out of a little trance, "Did you say _your_ name's **Everwood**?"

"Does the name ring a bell?" asked MK hopefully, "It should, if you know Danielle."

"Know her?" said Draco, "I'm _related_ to the girl! She's my sister."

"I thought she was _my_ sister for a while, too," admitted MK. Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Wait…_what_?" he said, "Here, take a seat…" Draco took out his wand and waved it, conjuring up two chairs and a small table. MK gasped, jumped up and started backing away slowly.

"So, it's true…" she said in wonderment, once she had smacked into the wall behind her, "All of it."

"All of what?" asked Draco, sitting in one chair, and motioning for MK to join him.

MK gazed doubtfully at the table and chairs and asked sheepishly, "Is it, um…safe? I mean, are they like, _real_?" Draco laughed at her.

"You must not have learned very advanced magic yet," he observed rather cheekily, "What year are you in?"

"What _year_?" repeated MK, confused.

"Yeah," said Draco, "I got to Hogwarts, and I'm in my 6th year."

"6th?" repeated Mk, looking surprised, "You look awfully young to be in 6th grade; you look much older than 11!" Now it was Draco's turn to register surprise.

"11?" he scoffed, "I'm _16_."

"So am I…" replied MK, "But I'm in my third year of High School. I'm in 11th grade at Canterbury High."

"High school?" Draco frowned, "What's that?" MK laughed.

"Come Draco," she said, "If you're 16, surely you'd be in one. Hogwarts High? High _is_ short for High School you know—"

"No…I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Draco corrected her. MK stared. After a long pause, she spoke.

"You mean this," she said, gesturing towards the table and chairs, "Is _real_ magic?"

"What else would it be? See for yourself," said Draco, nodding towards the open chair.

MK approached the chair cautiously, and gingerly lowered herself into it. She looked genuinely surprised when it didn't collapse.

"I can't _believe_ it's all true…" she said softly.

"_What's_ all true?" asked Draco rather curiously, leaning forward with his elbows resting on the table.

"Well…" said MK, giving him a rather suspicious look, "It all started, I suppose, when I was 10 years old. This girl showed up at my family's doorstep, and she was also 10. She looked like a convict who'd been on the run for days, and practically collapsed after she knocked on the door. Now, my family isn't anywhere _near_ wealthy, but we took her in. A week later a letter addressed to my parents came by the beak of an **owl**. _Mighty_ strange as that was, what was even more unusual was the fact that my parents refused to let me see the letter, or even talk about. All they told me was that it was from the girl's parents, and that she would be living with us, but attending a different school than me, until she was 15. Then she was going home. It confused me immensely, because I knew for a fact that there was only _one_ school in the district of Canterbury; mine."

"No, there are _two_," said a voice from outside Draco's bedroom door, "_Alohomora_!"

The door burst magically open and in stepped Danielle Malfoy. None of the Malfoy children would ever be punished by the ministry, or anywhere else for that matter, for their use of underage magic outside of school. The reason? Their dear father had the house magically protected from the watching eyes of the ministry for his own intents and purposes.

"_Danielle_?" cried MK, jumping up and running over to her, wrapping her arms around her in a sisterly embrace. Surprised, it took a moment for Danielle to register everything and hug her back.

"Please continue, MK," she said once they had parted as she leaned against the doorframe, ignoring the fact that Draco was there, "I'm interested to hear the part of the story I _don't_ know."

"_Is_ there a part you don't know?" asked MK raising her eyebrows at her.

"How you got here," replied Danielle.

"Oh…that…" said MK, turning so that she was facing both Malfoys, "Well, as I was saying: I had no clue as to the reason for Danielle's…interesting agenda, but I didn't question it further. As time passed we became as close as the 'sisters' we were pretending to be. We became the best of friends and would share all our secrets, except for one. Each and every time I would ask her where she attended school, about her family, and even simply what her last name was, she'd get all quiet and mumble: 'It's not important.' So I dropped it for a while. A _long_ while cuz I could see that simply bringing it up upset her. Then, on September 1st, of this year, I woke up to find that my 'sister' had left early that morning. No note, no goodbye, no nothing. At first I was _furious_…but then the sadness of it hit me even harder than the anger had. I had just lost my best friend, my sister. So I decided that I at _least_ deserved the right to know what happened to her. I finally forced the story out of my family. I wanted every last detail. I found out that night that Danielle was supposedly a _witch_, one who came from a pure line of magical family members—"

"**Pure**," spat Danielle, "That's such a dirty word."

"Yeah…" said MK, giving her a funny look, "Anyway, I found out that she wasn't going to my school, because she was attending Canterbury's School of Magic for Girls. I also found out her _real_ surname is Malfoy, and her _real_ family is loaded. So, to wrap this all up quickly, I thanked my parents, and a few nights ago I snuck out around midnight. I did _have_ a bag of survival things, but I lost that yesterday, so I figured that I better speed things up and find your god damn house. In conclusion folks, I found your house a few minutes ago and here I am now."

"And _why_are you here, exactly?" asked Danielle, "Not that I'm not glad to see you, it's just, now that you're here, what's your plan of action?" MK shrugged.

"I dunno," she said, "Call my parents and tell them I'm gonna crash here for the rest of winter break? They can probably pick me up when you guys go back to school—"

Both Draco and Danielle started cracking up simultaneously. MK glared at them.

"_What_ is so funny?" she demanded. Danielle calmed down and said,

"Well, MK…you're a muggle—"

"A _what_?" asked MK, obviously not sure whether or not she should be offended.

"Oh, a muggle," shrugged Danielle, "It just means that you can't do magic. Ya know, it's a name for non-magic folks." MK narrowed her eyes.

"If you two can do magic, why can't I?" she demanded, "You guys learned, if someone taught me I could probably do it just as well as you can!" At this the other two started laughing even harder.

"It's gotta…be in…your _blood_," said Danielle in between laughs.

"Yeah," said Draco, still snickering, "And if our parents find out a muggle is in their house, they won't take it too well."

"What, will they ground you?" MK asked sarcastically, but as she watched Draco and Danielle erupt into fresh peels of laughter she frowned, frustrated.

"_Ground_ us?" repeated Danielle, struggling to gasp enough air to speak with, "They'll **kill** _you_!"

"Why me?" asked MK angrily, "I'm not their child."

"Yeah but you're not their type, either," sniggered Draco, "You're a muggle, and our father's _job_ is to kill muggles. To murder them. To completely _slaughter_ them." MK, her face considerably paler said,

"You can't mean that."

"Oh but it's true," said Danielle, all signs of previous mirth now gone from her face, "Didn't you wonder why I ran away in the first place? It's cause my father wanted me to grow up and take a job just like his."

"Didn't they s_end_ you away though?" blurted MK. Danielle's eyes flashed dangerously.

"They 'sent me away,'" she hissed, "_After_ I started running. They're bloody cowards, too ashamed to admit that they're offspring fled the coop, so they provided a cover story. Fooled ya, didn't they?" MK remained silent as a cold grin spread across Danielle's face.

"Draco?" called an adult female voice from just outside and down the corridor, "Draco darling, are you up here?"

It was, without a doubt, Narcissa Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N** Dun dun DUN! Lol. More good stuff in the next chapter; is MK staying or what…and what _is_ that Mark Turner guy's deal, anyway?! Tune in next time to find out! Lol now…REVIEW! Review or I no post! Lol.


	15. The Proposition

**A/N** FINALLY we find out what the fuck is up with that Mark Turner dude! Lol. Thank you once again to all my spectacular reviewers!!

**Disclaimer**: My lawyer has failed in his attempt to buy the rights to HP off of J.K. Rowling; so therefore, nothing of Harry Potter is mine.

**IMPORANT UNFORTUNATE NEWS!**

From the 7th to the 14th of August, I will be on a cruise in the Caribbean so this will be the last update until after that week…sorry! I'll try and update as soon as I get home. =) So I'll try to make this chapter nice and long for you all.

**Someone had said that they didn't understand how MK fell into Draco's window…lemme explain:** MK had been searching for the Malfoy's home. She found it, and she climbed a tree to peek in through the windows, hoping to see Danielle in her room and confirm that this was indeed her house. But MK is a spaz so she fell out of the tree and grabbed the first thing she could to stop her from falling, and it just happened to be Draco's window. It's a little farfetched but hey, that's why it's fiction. ;)

* * *

"_Shit_!" moaned Draco, quickly vanishing the table and chairs with a spastic wave of his wand. He turned to MK and started gesturing frantically at her, at a loss of what to do with her.

Danielle smirked at her brother's panic, and idiocy as he tried to force MK into his closet, which was so overflowing with crap that it would be a challenge to squeeze a **tissue** inside of it.

She swept over to him and smacked him upside the head…damn that felt good!

"God gave us _these_ for a reason!" she hissed at him, brandishing her wand. She held it out in front of her and took a step towards a rather alarmed MK.

"What _are_ you going to do with that thing, Danielle?" she demanded.

"_Blah_," Danielle whispered, tapping her wand against a seriously disturbed MK., who shivered, as if a bucket of cold water had just poured onto her, then disappeared, or rather, became chameleon enough to blend in perfectly with the walls of Draco's room.

Danielle held a finger to her lips in warning for MK and turned to her brother, the famous Malfoy smirk in place. She had already planned her reason for being in her brother's room after that little surprise announcement.

"YOU **BASTARD**!" she shrieked at him, "How _could_ you?"

"Wh—Danni, I—" stuttered Draco, not knowing exactly how to state his case, especially because he had no idea if Danielle was just staging this for their mum, or if she actually meant it.

"_What…did…I…tell you_…" Danielle spat at him, taking a step towards him with every word, "_I only…let people…I **know**…call me that…_" Draco was starting to get annoyed himself.

"Oh come off it, Danielle," he said coldly, her full name strange to his tongue, "You know me, stop acting like such a git." Danielle's eyes flashed, and for the first time since they arrived home, it was not with anger, but with hurt.

Guess she meant it after all.

"Do I, Draco?" she asked, her voice nearly cracking, "Cuz if I did, I believe I'd know about…this…" she yanked up her left sleeve and thrust her arm out at him, "I believe I'd have known that you chose _this_," she was losing it now, "I THINK I WOULD'VE FUCKING BEEN AWARE OF THAT, WOULDN'T I? IF I _REALLY_ KNEW YOU? WOULDN'T I?" Draco just glared at her to hide the pain her words were really causing him.

That's another famous Malfoy trait; stubbornness.

"WELL? _WOULDN'T_ I?" Danielle shrieked at him.

"_What_ is going on in here?" came a woman's rather amused voice from the doorway.

Both Malfoy's (and a pretty much invisible and stunned MK) turned to look at who had spoken, though they all knew it was Narcissa.

Narcissa laughed coldly and flipped her long sheet of white-blonde hair over her shoulder. Her eyes swept over her daughter with distaste, but landed happily on her son as she held out her bony arms and called to him, "Come Draco, darling, mummy's missed you!"

Draco allowed his mother to hug him and fawn over him, only because it was severely hurting Danielle, and he was _severely_ pissed at her lack of support. It was his goddamn life, not hers. If she wanted to be a muggle-lover, fine with him. Better her than him, actually. He wouldn't give her such a hard time.

But Draco indeed wished to follow in his father's footsteps, because he hated mudbloods and muggles alike. He wished he could take them all out himself, and if he became a Death Eater, it would seriously help him towards that goal.

In fact, he wanted that mudblood MK out of his room, hell, out of his whole freaking _house_ immediately. The only thing holding him back from informing his parents of her presence was the fact that she was sort of Danielle's foster sister, and her best friend. He didn't want Danielle to never speak to him again; after all, she _was_ his sister.

When he was released from his mother's grip, he saw Danielle watching the both of them. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Narcissa saw this and grinned delightedly.

"Danielle dear, are you going to _cry_?" she asked her, "Because mummy and daddy have found a way for you to redeem yourself for all the bad, bad, things you've done to us. Come, my child, we have a proposition…" Narcissa erupted in giggles at that last word, "A_ proposition_ for you."

Danielle raised her eyebrows at her mother but none-the-less allowed herself to be dragged downstairs by her. Only out of sheer curiosity, though, not like she was actually thinking of "redeeming herself" or anything.

Narcissa led Danielle all the way downstairs into the _enormous_ Dining Hall. Turning around for a moment Danielle saw that Draco, Blaze, and to her horror, MK had all tagged along curiously. Two of them were invisible, though, so whatever. (**A/N** MK is invisible to everyone but Danielle cuz she put the spell on her)

Seated at the heads of the table were Lucius Malfoy and…

"**Mark Turner**?" Danielle blurted in shock. Why was he in "the son's" seat, anyway?

Mark stood up and bowed his head slightly, a brilliant I-know-I'm-Irresistible smile spread across his face. He waltzed right up to Danielle, seized her hand, and planted a kiss atop it.

"_Voulez vous diner avec moi, mademoiselle_?" Mark said, extending the invitation for Danielle to eat with him in flawless French.

Before she could even translate what the _hell_ he had asked her to do, Mark pulled her over to the table and lightly pushed her into the seat next to his. He motioned imperiously for Draco to join them, as though **he** was the son living here and **Drac**o the guest.

Blaze and MK, who couldn't even see each other, settled on sitting the stairs to watch.

Danielle didn't say much the whole dinner out of bewilderment. She spoke when spoken to, to be polite (though she owed _none_ of them politeness or even _respect_…and normally she was fully aware of that but it seemed to slip her mind in the current setting).

As soon as everyone (well, except maybe Danielle) had eaten more than half their weight in roast beef, the food disappeared and Lucius spoke.

"Well," he said smirking, "I suppose Danielle would like to know why her dear old friend Mark Turner is here with us?" Danielle nodded sheepishly as Mark flashed her a haughty smile.

"It's very exciting," put in Narcissa, "Isn't it, Lucius dear?"

"Of course it is, darling," replied Lucius, smirk still in tact as he reached for his wife's hand.

Danielle sighed, picked up a clean fork, and twirled it around the tablecloth, not wanting to witness her parents' PDA (Public Display of Affection).

"Oh," cooed Narcissa, giggling at her husband's touch, "I just _adore_ weddings!"

Danielle dropped her fork with a very loud clatter.

"_What_?" she demanded. Narcissa beamed.

"This," she said, "Will redeem you, dear. If you marry Mark."

"Not that she has a choice," chuckled Lucius, "Seeing as they've been betrothed since she left to that all-girls school."

"Wh…I…_what_?" cried Danielle, standing up so forcefully that she nearly knocked her chair backwards.

"The wedding is in a week!" exclaimed Narcissa cheerfully, "It'll be a lovely December wedding. We could have it outside in the **snow**! Oh, how romantic!"

"A…a _week_?" gasped Danielle. She looked at Mark, and saw that he was grinning a brilliantly cheeky grin at her, "But I, but…I don't _love_ him! I don't love him at all! How can I marry someone I don't love?"

"Oh honey, what's not to love?" asked Narcissa gazing fondly over at her future son-in-law, "He's handsome and rich and a _pureblood_. You'll fall for him eventually, after you're married, that's all. It'll still happen." Danielle couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her own _mother_ was saying this to her.

Mark strode over to Danielle and snaked an arm around her waist as he raised his champagne glass.

"Here's to me and my soon-to-be wife!" he called, "You'll make a fine wife, Danielle," he told her fondly, "And a beautiful bride."

If it wasn't for Mark's arm slung possessively around her waist, Danielle would have collapsed and fainted from the shock of it all.

She was being forced to marry some guy she most certainly did _not_ love…in a _week_ no less. And the man she did love…Blaze…

_Oh my god…_Danielle suddenly realized, _Blaze is in here right now…oh please don't do anything drastic Blaze, please…_

But Danielle knew it was coming even before it happened.

Suddenly, Mark was thrown forward onto the dining room table by a fierce blow to the back of the head, and a 16-year-old boy with black hair and dark green eyes materialized out of no where in his place. His green eyes were on **fire**, his hands were clenched into fists and trembling with rage, and an invisibility cloak lay crumpled at his feet.

Everyone in the room blinked at him for a good few seconds before Lucius roared, "GET HIM!"

About 20 male house elves came scrambling into the room, their eyes red and muscles bulging out of their bony little arms.

Over by the stairs, MK let out a shriek of surprise, and immediately a house elf spun around and snapped a finger in her direction. MK became visible and half of the house elves attacking Blaze ran at her and pinned her to the banister. Se kicked and screamed but to no avail.

Blaze also struggled to throw off the house elves, but they outnumbered him and were pretty damn **strong**…they were obviously specifically trained for this type of thing. They knocked him over and pinned him to the ground.

Danielle shrieked at them to get off and tried to launch herself at them, but Mark grabbed her and pulled her back. Danielle spun around and slapped him hard across the face.

"You **bitch**!" Mark winced, pulling out his wand and pointing it at her, "_Stupify_!"

Danielle's body slumped, unconscious, easily into Mark's arms. He stroked her hair and said softy and spitefully, "I knew you'd warm up to me, love."

Mark threw her onto the ground and chuckled as her unconscious body sprawled out across it.

"YOU BASTARD!" roared Blaze, "I'M GOING TO—"

"_Stupify_!" chuckled Mark as Blaze too fell unconscious.

MK let out another shriek by the stairs as one of the house elves smacked her across the face in attempt to stop her from moving around so much and making their work difficult.

"_Stupify_!" drawled Mark lazily and MK toppled over, also in an unconscious state.

"She's a muggle," Mark observed, kicking at MK's fallen body. Lucius's eyes narrowed.

"A _muggle_," he considered this for a moment, then a huge smirk spread across his face. He looked from MK, to Blaze, to Danielle, to Mark.

"I believe we can have a little fun with them," he sneered, "Draco, you're first trial as a Death Eater will involve helping Mark and I prepare a little…_game _to play with them."

Draco, who had simply stood there, silently observing the chaos, nodded.

Normally, he would have been eager and up for the challenge, but their was something in his father's eyes that even he didn't like, or trust…

* * *

**A/N** Dun dun DUN! That'll have to last you guys the rest of the week…Review NOW so that when I come home I don't have to wait for reviews; I can just post!


	16. A Sealing Of Fates

**A/N** I'm ALIVE! I'm so so so SORRY! It's the schoolwork—I just entered High School, freshman year is HARD DAMMIT! Yeah, and I'm in 3 honors classes, groans it sucks the homework is horrible…but I didn't forget about you! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Harry Potter…cuz my lawyer sucks.

* * *

"A game?" Draco repeated, looking at his father with apprehension. Lucius smirked.

"Oh it'll be fun, you'll see," he said, as Mark nodded snidely.

Lucius stood up and snapped his pale fingers, calling to attention the 20 house elves that had attacked Blaze and MK a few moments earlier. They stood gaunt and emotionless before him, with lopsided sneers and bulging muscles completely disproportional to their bodies.

"Take them to the Dungeons," he said, jabbing a finger at the three unconscious bodies on the floor, "I want the boy in chamber B, my daughter in chamber C and the muggle in Cringe Room."

Draco's mouth opened slightly. The "Cringe Room" is an old tradition in the Malfoy family. All the past generations used to kidnap muggles, and either hang them, or burn them at a stake to give them a taste of their own medicine. The Cringe Room is the name of the dungeon cell where the muggles would spend the night before a burning or hanging. When they woke up they'd either be tied to a stake or in a noose, and a Death Eater would come and have their way with them (which could mean torture or, ahem, pleasure) before killing them. To be placed in the Cringe Room was to be sentenced to death, as no one ever left it alive.

"Father…why is the muggle going to…ah, to the Cringe Room?" Draco asked, surprising himself with the concern hidden in his voice. Lucius smirked.

"Well," he said, his eyes avid with anticipation, "she _is_ a muggle. Tomorrow she'll be hanged—"

"Hanged?" Draco cried out in spite of himself, "You, you can't _hang_ her!" Lucius looked at his son curiously, before appearing to be struck by sudden thought.

"You're right, my son," Lucius smirked, "Burning is _much_ more painful. We shall burn her. Well…_you_ shall burn her." Draco felt all the moisture leave his mouth.

"Wh-what?" he said.

"It's your test, Draco," Lucius said, his eyes dancing with a sick eagerness that made even Draco's stomach turn, "Your test to become a Death-Eater! Tomorrow you shall set fire to that filthy little muggle and if you succeed in doing so without hesitance, you become one of us!" Lucius yanked up the sleeve of his robe and brandished his arm in front of his son excitedly, so he could clearly see the mark on it.

"But…father I don't think, I can't—" Draco stumbled, wondering why in the hell this _bothered_ him so much. This was the chance he had been waiting for all his life, the chance he had _wanted_ all his life. This is what he wanted to do with his life. He wanted to kill a muggle, kill many muggles, and become a greatly feared Death Eater like his father. Yes, this is all Draco Malfoy ever wanted.

_Or is it?_ The thought drifted slowly across his mind, tauntingly, almost mockingly. It hit him hard.

"You can't what, Draco?" said Lucius, staring down at him, daring him to speak his mind.

"I can't…wait…" Draco trailed off, "For tomorrow, I mean." Lucius' upper lip curled in a sneer.

"Neither can I, my son," he replied, "Neither can I. But now I must retire to my chamber since I am frightfully tired as is your mother," he gestured towards Narcissa perched nearby in a dining chair.

Draco had almost forgotten his mother was there, she hadn't said anything to protest her daughter's mistreatment, or about the 20 muscular house elves, or anything. She had a way of just fading into the background; she was always just present without ever actually being there.

Lucius offered an arm to his wife, and Narcissa latched onto it with wispy fingers as the couple floated up the stairs, leaving their son to despair alone in the dining hall.

The darkness that had consumed her earlier opened up into swirling shades of gray. Danielle felt as if she had been sucked into the vortex of a tornado, spat out, and deposited in this murky gray dungeon-like place.

She blinked to focus the swirling colors, and slowly they sharpened into unwanted images. She was in the dungeons, alone in a cell dimly lit by a torch outside of the bars.

Danielle sat up woozily, and winced as a dull ache spread across her back. _What the hell happened?_ She thought.

She got to her feet carefully and blinked in her surroundings. Suddenly it all came rushing back, Draco, traitor, MK, invisibility cloak, Mark, engagement, House elves, Blaze…

"Blaze!" Danielle whispered frantically, pressing herself up against the only barred side of her cell. A low moan came from the cell next to hers.

"_Blaze_!" Danielle almost cried out.

"Wh…Danielle?" Blaze sounded groggy, "What—ow! Where are we?"

"Shhh!" hissed Danielle, masking her relief with annoyance, a popular Malfoy trait, "Keep quiet or someone will hear you! Now…are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Blaze assured her, "'Cept for this giant bruise on my arm. But where in the bloody hell are we?"

"The dungeons of course," replied Danielle, rolling her ice blue eyes, "Can't you tell?"

"I just wanted a confirmation, jeeze," Blaze sounded hurt, but he traded his voice in for one of concern as he added, "What's with you?"

Danielle instantly regretted her tone.

"Sorry," she said, spitting the word out quickly as it was not part of her regular vocabulary, "I guess I'm just…"

"Scared?" Blaze supplied.

Danielle was about to scoff at him for suggesting such a thing, even if it _was_ partly true, when Blaze slipped his arm through the bars of his cell and took her hand in his.

"Me too," he said gently, "I—"

A huge crashing sound of a heavy door being sent abruptly back into its frame caused both of them to jump and release one another's hands.

A faint light appeared in the hall before the chambers and the partially illuminated figure of Mark Turner stood before them holding in his hand his wand, tip alight. He smirked at them.

"Ah," he said, "So you've discovered that your cells are adjacent without my revelations. Well, I suppose you'd both like to know why you are down here, correct?"

Danielle bit her lip to avoid snapping something sarcastic as Blaze nodded, though glaring at his captor.

"Well," Mark said, pressing his lips tightly together as if searching for the best way to draw the moment out, "As you both know, _you_," he gestured to Blaze, "Are courting _my_ fiancée…" he leered at Danielle before continuing.

"Lucius simply wished to rid us of your…ah, interference the easy way. Kill you. But you see, I realized that this was not fair, that we should _all_ be given the chance to _fight_ for what we love." He paused to let the tension grow as Danielle shot him a horrified look.

"I decided that, in order to be fair, Blaze and I shall have a contest…a little _game_…" Mark smirked at the confusion that had etched itself onto Blaze's face.

"It's nothing that difficult," he continued, innocently twirling his wand around his fingers, "There's really no skill involved. It's a simple hedge maze. At the end the prize to be won awaits, all fancied up let me assure you Blaze, and all you have to do, is get to her before I do. Oh…" he added with another smirk, "and no magic."

"Magic?" said Blaze dryly, "Why would we need magic?" Mark's lips curled into a malicious sneer.

"You'll see," he said, "That is…if you accept my proposition, of course. You could always just forfeit now, and surrender her to me immediately."

Danielle's eyes widened. She did _not_ want Blaze to accept. It was obvious as to who the ultimate champion would be, so what did it matter if he won now or later? Before she could protest however, her boyfriend spoke.

"I accept," he said, voice full of hatred. Then without warning he spat at the ground near Mark's feet. Mark apparently found this very amusing.

"Save that anger to channel into energy for tomorrow Zabini," he suggested, "You'll need as much of it as you can possibly harness. And you, my pretty lady," Mark turned to Danielle, pulled her hand out from the cell and slipped onto it an 18 karat white-gold serpentine ring. The snake wrapped around her finger and rested its head on its tail. Its eyes were two large gleaming emeralds.

"Our engagement ring," Mark explained, lifting Danielle's hand to his lips and kissing it dramatically. And with that, plus a triumphant look shot at Blaze, he swept from the dungeon, locking the door behind him.

Danielle attempted to wrench off the ring, but it was held in place by magic. She sighed, defeated and slunk back against her cell wall. She heard Blaze do the same on the other side of the wall. He would need to rest up if he was going to try and stand up to Mark tomorrow…

Then a thought hit Danielle, hard and without warning. _It's my fault_, she thought frantically, _This__ is all my fault. If I hadn't have been so freaked out about coming here, Blaze wouldn't have come and wouldn't have had to meet my horrible family and then he would be safe at home or at Hogwarts. Instead he's spending his winter holiday in the dungeon of the Malfoy Manor about to face off against a psychopath who wants to steal his girlfriend. His best friend turned into the enemy, the fate of a muggle girl is on our hands and this is all** my**fault!_

Danielle was surprised to feel moisture on her cheek when she reached up to brush a lock of dark brown hair out of her face. She hardly ever cried.

"Danielle?" came Blaze's voice from the cell next to hers.

"Yes?" she replied softly.

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N** Awwww poor Danielle! And poor Blaze! AND poor MK…maybe even poor Draco? Sorry that that was kinda short, will try to make the next one longer. Lol well whaddya think? REVIEW PEOPLES OR I SHALL NOT UPDATE! Lol. :)


	17. The Beginnings of Burnings and Blondes

**A/N** Wow I seriously need to stop being a loser and update more often, hey maybe I'll give up homework for lent and then I'll have more time to do this. Lol Thank you guys for being so patient with this story. Ya know what? If I don't update in at least a week, somebody e-mail me and remind me, okay? Then I'll feel bad and update, lol. (BLueRoSeS781mugglepride. If I get enough reviews I may feel loved and update before the week is out (gasp!) lol

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine, yes yes it's all very sad but the truth must be told.

* * *

"_Ugh_…" 

MK groaned as she tried desperately to rouse herself from the deep sleep she had fallen into. Despite her immense effort, her eyelids remained sealed shut, her body still numb with sleep. She had the strangest feeling that she was not lying down, but lying _against_ something.

"MK…" came a hushed yet urgent voice, "MK!"

MK lifted one of her eyelids up just enough so she could see who was speaking to her. Slowly, Draco Malfoy's anxious face came into her view.

"Draco…" she murmured, "What…_where_—?"

"Shhh!" he hissed at her, covering her mouth with his hand. His skin was warm and felt nice against her lips. A faint "pop" was heard just outside the Cringe room.

Draco glanced, almost trading his Malfoy "coolness" for panic, at the door to room. He turned his cold pale eyes once more on MK.

"_Don't be afraid_." He told her in barely more than a whisper, before removing his hand from her face and sinking down in a chair directly across from her, apparently lost in thought.

_Afraid?_ MK thought distantly, _Why would I be?_

Suddenly, her eyes burst wide open. She had just realized that Draco had been standing in front of her while he was talking, not leaning over her on the ground. She tried frantically to move her arms and legs, but found she couldn't get them to budge. She glanced down at her feet and let out a shrill cry of bewilderment.

Her ankles were bound to a thick wooden pole with long cords of thick-bristled rope. Beneath her feet there were many logs and twigs and a bunch of dry straw. She looked above her head where her wrists were tied to the pole as well. The pole seemed to surpass the ceiling in height; in fact there was no ceiling, just a thick pole reaching out into the clear blue sky towards the heavens. But MK was not wondering about that at the moment.

MK jerked her eyes forward, forcing them to remain focused on the stone wall in front of her and nothing else.

"You shouldn't have looked," said Draco softly, watching her.

"Well it's too late for that now isn't it?" snapped MK, biting her lip to prevent herself from crying out again.

But her previous shriek had already attracted attention.

The heavy door to the Cringe Room slid open and the slithery sound of cloak against stone floor was heard as the door thudded closed again and their guest walked towards the chair in which Draco was sitting in.

Draco's pale eyes widened as they swept over his soon-to-be master. He jumped eagerly out of his chair and offered it to him at once, a very un-Malfoyish thing to do, but he was just too much in awe to realize it. This was the day he'd always been waiting for. His father had raised him to one day be in this very position.

Lord Voldemort let a cruel smile play upon his thin lips. He gave Draco an amused glance before accepting his seat.

His cold red eyes focused themselves upon MK, and his smile widened. The ice in his eyes danced with delight.

"Fresh muggle blood…" he murmured, "How very wonderful."

"_You're a monster_!" MK hissed, her eyes still glued to the dungeon wall, refusing to look at the man, who was _obviously_ a sick, sick person. Who in the name of heaven has _red eyes_?

Draco's eyes threatened to bulge out of their sockets as she said this, and his heart sank with sympathy for the girl, that is, until Voldemort's deadly chuckle brought him back to reality.

"A monster?" he repeated, amused, "Oh no, child, I'm no monster. Monsters are vicious, they attack quite unstrategically…like animals. No plan, no brilliance they just attack and kill. It's all physical assault. Now you see my dear, I like to get at my prey mentally first. I torture their minds, hearts and souls before killing their body. I am pure fear. I am what haunts you. I am not the monster, _I am the nightmare_."

Then he laughed. A cold, high laugh that chilled every bone in MK's body. She could hear him bellow a strange word, and just caught sight of the look of horror that crossed over Draco's face before her body felt like it was being pierced over and over again by a thousand white-hot knives. She screamed and shook violently, as if having a seizure.

Finally the pain lifted, and had MK not been tied to a post she would've surely toppled over. She summoned the energy to lift her head and glared at the man.

"I thought you didn't begin with the physical pain!" she used all her remaining strength to snap at him.

Some of the laughter died on Voldemort's face…only some. He rose from his chair and took a step towards MK, but Draco dove in front of him. His eyes flashed and in a second his wand was aimed at Draco.

"Wait!" he gasped quickly before Voldemort could silence him permanently, "Could I give it a go? It seems like an awfully fun thing, torturing the stupid muggle…Insolent girl!" he spat at MK as Voldemort lowered his wand, "How dare you speak to the Dark Lord in such a way! You know not his pain, but his _mercy_!"

Voldemort smirked, and said softly, "Excellent Draco, Excellent. I'm impressed. Perhaps you'd like to attend to her on your own then," he gestured toward the matches and lighting fluids piled in the corner, "But hurry now Draco or I shall be forced to resort to…ah…_rash_ actions."

He drew up his cloak around him, preparing to apparate.

"And Draco," he added vindictively, "I'll be watching…" his snake-like eyes darted to the open ceiling, "Light enough of a fire so I can see more than just the smoke. I wish to see the fire, _feel_ the flame."

And with that and a faint "pop," Lord Voldemort vanished.

Draco turned his eyes to MK, who was still glaring defiantly at the wall, obviously trying not to panic. He reached his cold white hand out to touch her cheek and offer comfort, but she turned so sharply away from him, that he felt as if he'd been whipped.

"Well, go on then!" she snapped, struggling to keep her cool, "If you're going to burn me alive you wicked sorcerer then go ahead, just _do_ it. I want none of the 'I'm sorry it's not my decision' crap cuz you know what?" her voice cracked and she raised it a few octaves, "It _is_ your decision! Who gets the final call on whether or not that match gets lit? _You_! So just hurry up and fucking obey your '_master,_'" she spat out the word lathered in sarcasm, "You obviously either have no mind of your own, or are just too _scared_ to think for yourself! You're _pathetic_!" and with that last remark MK burst into hot tears of rage, and Draco drew back in absolute shock, and even embarrassment. When she put it like that, it did seem rather spineless of Draco to be taking orders from his "lord."

Draco straightened up, regaining his dignity as he shook the muggle girl's words from his head. What did she know, anyway? _What I am doing_, thought Draco, _Is an honor and a privilege. I am working for the **greatest** wizard of all time. I am being inducted into a dynasty of courage and loyalty and great dignity! No cowards could survive among us that consume the living death. Foolish girl, now she will pay for speaking to my master…to a **Malfoy** like that!_

Draco flexed out his arms as he grabbed the gasoline his lord had left for the burning. MK's eyes widened in fear as he picked it up and walked towards her. In all honesty, she had thought he'd chicken out or feel bad or _something._ But she caught his eyes while he was slopping the highly flammable liquid all over her podium of wood and straw, and she saw no emotions in them at all.

* * *

The air felt cooler and lighter than it had before when she had fallen asleep. It even moved a little, stroking her cheek to comfort her troubled mind. Distinctly, she could hear birds chirping in the distance. 

And then she awoke.

Danielle saw that she was lying in a bed of straw. The straw looked underfed; it was pale and almost whitish blonde in color, an odd shade for straw. It also looked as if it should be brittle and harsh to the touch, yet it was smooth and unusually soft and almost reflected some of the sunlight…

_Sunlight?_ Thought Danielle, her pale eyes widening frantically as she lifted her head to see her surroundings, some of the unusual straw still clinging to her face. She made to brush it off but her hand froze midway to her head.

She was outside, at the top of a very tall stone tower, in the center of a gigantic hedge maze. The sky shone clear and crystal blue above her, not a cloud in sight. The birds stopped chirping and the wind died down. No one was outside. She was completely alone.

She could glimpse the Malfoy manor a good few yards away. This was obviously a new edition to their backyard. Her stomach lurched as she remembered the "challenge" between Mark and Blaze. Wearily she realized that this was it. She was the prize, positioned in such a place that no matter where in the maze you stood, you could always look up and see her. No ropes or chains bound her to the stone tower, but you'd have to be a fool to jump off of it; it would be suicide.

Danielle lowered her hand and it touched something velvety. She looked down at her body and saw that she was wearing a dress, a gown even, that she had never seen before. It was deep violet and cranberry crushed velvet, overlapping into a low V-neck in the front, and criss-crossing with golden strings intricately in the back. The material clung tight around her torso, but hung loosely and abundantly about her hips and legs. The sleeves belled out almost to the ground, and her feet were laced in delicate high-heeled sandals that matched the dress perfectly.

In any other situation she'd have thought the dress to be beautiful, but now it just made her sick.

Danielle took in a long, shuddering breath, desperate to calm herself. She slowly sunk to sit back down on her bed of straw, and frowned down at it. The straw no longer looked pale and shiny, but dull and golden yellow.

She reached to at last brush the pale blondish stuff from her face, but her fingers numbed the moment they touched it.

It was her _hair_.

* * *

**A/N** Dun dun dun! How the fuck and WHY is her hair blonde? Well if you guys harass me (via review) to update people then all will be told. And is Draco ACTUALLY going to kill MK? Will Blaze or Mark take home the girl? REVIEW and all will be revealed. We are approaching the last 3 or 4 (5 max) chapters of this story, folks. I know it's very sad-( But go review! Lol. 


	18. Let The Games Begin

**A/N** Woot woot another chapter…okay im really going to attempt to speed things up with this, cuz im eager to put up some new fanfics after I finish this one (and my other ones I know I know lol. Those of you who also read Rivendell High (the lotr one) chapter 5 of that is already written…in fact the entire story is lol I just gotta type it up. So yeah that'll be coming out soon). This story is nearing it's close…which is very exciting as it'll be my first finished fanfic on the site, woot woot again lol. But I'm gonna shut up now and let you read :-)

**Disclaimer:** seriously….why must I continue to repeat myself? I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Grrr! Lol

* * *

Danielle let out a high-pitched, piercing scream of horror that reverberated about the entire courtyard surrounding the enormous maze, clashing horribly against the walls of the Malfoy manor. She stumbled back on her stone tower and fell into the bed of straw, still letting that note ring from her throat as if it would change her hair magically back to it's deep brown color.

Finally ceasing her shriek to inhale, Danielle let out an extremely exasperated sigh and desperately clawed a handful of platinum blonde hair strands into view of her eyes.

"Great," Danielle said out loud to herself, since no one was else was around anyway, "Now I truly do look like one of _them_."

Danielle had always had the pale skin and silver eyes of the Malfoy family...and even the platinum blonde hair, too. How could she not? Her genetics sucked ass_…everyone_ looked the same! But as soon as she was kicked out of the house and sent to live with that muggle Everwood family, she became fascinated with her foster mother's hair dye. So in a desperate attempt to make herself look less…Malfoyish…she dyed her hair espresso brown (of course when she went to Hogwarts she learned a permanent _spell_ for her hair…). It had since then always been that way…but I guess her father had found some way to reverse the spell.

"Hello, my darling!" a haughty voice called up to her, "Do you like it?"

Or Mark Turner had. Either one of them.

"Well," replied Danielle icily, slowly gathering her skirts and rising back to her feet, "if by _it_ you mean _my hair_, than no Mark, I am afraid I do not."

She could see Mark standing at the entrance to the maze rather far away, calling out to her with a triumphant sort of sneer on his face. He was dressed in deep blue and black velvet, to parallel, Danielle supposed, her violet and cranberry velvet.

It was absolutely sickening.

Mark turned his perfectly full lips into a pout, "I'm sorry, love," he said with the hint of a sneer, "but I prefer blondes."

"If you like _blondes_ then why don't you marry someone _blonde_?" Danielle hissed at him.

Now Mark was laughing at her.

"My dearest Danielle…" he chuckled, "You _are_ blonde."

"Not natur-"

"Oh but you _are_ naturally blonde. How could you not be? Besides I knew you before you changed your hair color, and you had the most **gorgeous** _platinum blonde_ hair."

Danielle glared at Mark so furiously, she was sure rings of fire would shoot all the way across the maze at him from her eyes and incinerate him…but it was rather wishful thinking on her part.

Just then, Blaze emerged from the manor; wearing the same tattered green t-shirt and black jeans he had left Hogwarts in. To the ordinary individual, Blaze in comparison to Mark and his fancy dress was a sorry sight to behold, but to Danielle he looked like a knight in shining armor.

The moment Blaze stumbled from the manor he launched himself at Mark, catching him just enough by surprise as to get in a good upper jaw cut before Mark magically threw him back across the yard about 15 feet.

Blaze growled and made to run back at him but Danielle shrieked out from her towering stone podium, "BLAZE!"

Blaze whipped around and his jaw dropped at the sight of her.

_Damn_, he thought, _she looks really sexy in that…wait what the fuck is she doing up there?_

"Danielle!" a slight chord of panic rang out in his call, "Are you alright?" Blaze squinted…what the hell was on her head?

"I'm fine!" she called back.

"You're BLONDE!" he exclaimed in shock.

"That's enough, children…" drawled Lucius Malfoy as he sauntered out of the manor alongside a horrifying wizard in billowing black robes, with red eyes like a cat's.

_Voldemort_…Danielle thought bitterly, _what in the name of the lord…oh right,_ her heart sank down to the very bottom of her stomach, _Draco's test…that traitorous little son of a…_

"My dearest Danielle!" exclaimed Lucius, rather maliciously grinning up at his daughter, "I hope you like your hair—"

"IF ANYONE SAYS ONE MORE THING ABOUT MY GOD FORSAKEN HAIR-COLOR I'LL…" Danielle motioned violently with her arms.

Lord Voldemort let out a low, approving chuckle.

"My dear," he called up to her icily, "Why are you not on your family's side? You're going against even your _brother_ now. But alas! Now is not the time to discuss such things. Now is a time for _fun_!" Mark nodded eagerly and Blaze narrowed his eyes menacingly, looking like he was about to launch on the dark lord.

Thankfully, he controlled himself.

"Besides…" added Lord Voldemort with a quick glance in Mark's direction, "I believe your _affianced_ will be able to convince you otherwise after your marriage…"

That was it…Blaze made a running leap at Voldemort, who for a moment looked surprised but instantly recovered in more than enough time to thrust his wand out at Blaze and say lazily, "_Crucio!_ You foolish, foolish boy."

Blaze roared like a wounded lion with pain as the curse affected him, and both Mark and Lucius looked as if their faces would split from smiling.

"STOP IT!" shrieked Danielle, as she made to jump off of her stone tower.

Quick as a flash the curse was lifted and Voldemort had apparated at her side, grabbing her by the wrist to prevent her from jumping.

"My, we really do have a feisty one here now don't we," he sneered at her, "Well I previously trusted that you would not be fool enough to pull a stunt like that, but _clearly_ I was mistaken…"

Immediately a huge glass dome appeared atop the tower, **completely** trapping Danielle.

"My, what a _lovely_ centerpiece…" the dark lord smirked at her as she placed both hands on the glass helplessly.

"Now," said Lucius from the other side of the courtyard, "The rules are as follows. You must both enter the maze…and whoever reaches the center first wins my daughter's hand in marriage."

All three teenagers stared. That couldn't be it; it was too simple. Lucius smirked.

"You will both have a fair shot, I assure you that there is naught but false passages and dead ends within this labyrinth. No evil presence will confront you inside its walls."

"_Not that it needs any more of it_…" muttered Blaze as he glared at Mark; who didn't move but a faint trace a smirk crept upon his lips.

Danielle surveyed her father's expression as best as she could from her distance…was he serious?

Then a dark shadow lurking somewhere within the maze caught her eye…and she realized that she had a clear view of the entire intergoings-on in the labyrinth. She watched as the shadow took out an entire wall of the maze with one swift movement of its…something…

"So there really is no need for either of you to carry your wands…"

"NO!" Danielle screamed.

"Ha ha, no…" said Blaze shortly, "I'm not taking my chances."

"Now now, Mr. Zabini you have to play fair…" sneered Lucius, "_Expelliarmus_!"

Both Blaze and Mark's wands flew out into the air and Lucius caught them with ease. Mark looked completely nonplussed by the act and gave Blaze a cool and confident smile as he held out his hand.

"May the best man win," he grinned. Blaze took his hand.

"Fuck you."

Mark glared viciously at him and quickly withdrew his hand. Lucius and Voldemort both smirked.

"NO! BLAZE, DON'T!" shrieked Danielle…and then she let out another ear-splitting shriek identical to the one that had pierced the air earlier…but even louder.

The glass bulb around her didn't shatter...it _exploded_ as she continued to scream at the top of her lungs.

The un-roofed Cringe room suddenly erupted in flames. The fire roared outrageously, looking like a gigantic Olympic torch. Voldemort smirked and met eyes with a horrified Danielle, who immediately ceased her scream in mortification, not even noticing as thin, snake-like chords wound their way around her wrists and ankles…binding her to the floor of the top of her stone tower, nor that a bright red scarf had forced its way roughly about her mouth, silencing her.

"I gather your brother has passed his test," the dark lord murmured vindictively, "The boy will make a _fine_ death-eater. As will you, my dear." Danielle's eyes were glued to the massive amounts of smoke she could see from her awkward new view, and his voice barely registered in her head.

Voldemort glanced up at the flames amusedly.

"Let the games _begin_!" he shouted, as Lucius forced both boys into the maze, magically sealing the entrance behind them.

* * *

"D-Draco…" MK stammered, not quite knowing what to say to him, "Are you really going to…to kill me?"

Draco hesitated in his pouring of gasoline at her last words.

_Am I?_ He though dimly to himself, _Am I really going to kill someone?_

"Of course," he heard himself snap at MK, "Now shut it wench, and we'll be done with this quickly…"

By now the straws and woods beneath MK's body were drenched in lighter fluids, so Draco kicked the gasoline tank into the corner of the Cringe room and quickly struck up a match.

I was a small flame on the end of a toothpick…but the moment it hit the wood, it would become a monster. The light glittered maliciously on the end of the match, holding both Draco and MK's gaze, entrancing them. All Draco's thoughts seemed to be burned away by the fire, leaving him with only his feelings.

He watched as a speckle of light danced across MK's face, and his heart jolted so suddenly that he felt as if someone had hurled a javelin through his chest. An insane thought crept its way into Draco's clear mind.

Did he hate her because he _liked_ her? Was it because she was a muggle and he knew for that reason that they would never be able to even _try_ their hand at relationship? The possibility seemed a _probability_ for a moment, and the tiny amount of heat being processed from the match (which was now burning low, quite dangerously close to his fingers) seemed to be screaming out the conclusion for the whole world to hear. Draco felt as if that little flame was wiser than he would ever be, as he considered his thoughts, fatefully locking eyes with a fearful, yet solemn MK.

Their second-long fleeting glance lasted a lifetime to them, until it was instantly shattered by a shrill and soul-piercing scream, and the sound of shattering glass.

For as long as she ever would live…Danielle Narcissa Malfoy would regret that scream.

In alarm, Draco tossed the lit match aside, right at MK's feet.

* * *

**A/N** wanna know WHY she's gonna be regretting that scream so much….THEN REVIEW! Lol. Don't be hating me for the slight cliffhanger! And yes I KNOW I cannot pull another two weeks no updates thing with an ending of a chapter like that so I really WILL get the next one up as soon as im satisified with the reviews, lol. :-) 


	19. The Wizard and The Muggle

**A/N** Heyy guys! LONG TIME no see? So yeah…don't hate me…I can explain. Well, okay sympathize with me here, people. I bet most if not all of you have gone through long periods of fanfiction withdrawal…I mean the work load from school has become freaking INCREDIBLE and ya know the whole having a life, boyfriends, friends, family, even my cat piles up and it's fantastically hard to keep up with it all, so unfortunately…my fanfic stories suffered. I honestly can't tell you how frequent I'll start updating again, but this story is only 2 chapters away from being finished, so this will be updated fairly soon. I came back because I read some of the reviews and I felt guilty for leaving this story like this lol…so remember to REVIEW! Don't abandon this poor story in its final two chappies!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter. Is not mine. So there.

Oh, and I'm aware that Blaze is really spelled "Blaise," but this was written WAY before the newest installments in the lovely HP series, back when Blaise could've been a girls name, so I had changed the spelling to make it seem more manly lol. There's only 2 more chapters left anyway so whatever I'll leave it as the "Blaze" we've grown to know and love. Since he also doesn't really match J.K. Rowling's interpretation of "Blaise" anyhow.

* * *

The match hit the dry straw at MK's feet and exploded with inexplicable force. 

MK was in the eye of a torrential twister of flames, the fire whirling around her and spurting out the top of the tower in a frenzy as it slowly made its way inwards towards her incapacitated, but still living body. All the defiance had fled her eyes and was replaced with raw fear, and in these final moments of life, in the face of death, Draco came to an epiphany.

Maybe everyone was just a coward, deep down. MK, for all her cool nonchalance and mock defiance of the world, was just that. Now she was faced with something she could not handle, and she was no longer true to the image she showed the world, she was scared shitless. But maybe, had Draco been in her position, his cool disposition would've gone to hell as well. Maybe all the Dracos and MKs of the world were the most cowardly of everyone. Maybe that's why people obsess over the Harry Potters rather than the Draco Malfoys…because the Harrys do not fear death. They had conquered the unconquerable, and for this they were lifted on a fucking pedestal. For this they were free of any accusations of cowardice. Or maybe, they were simply all the same…muggle and wizard, man and woman alike. Maybe everyone was a bloody coward.

_Not me_, thought Draco bitterly, hot liquid burning in the corners of his eyes as he grit his teeth, _I'm just as good as fucking Potter. I'm not a fucking coward._

And with that last thought he plunged through the last opening in the wall of fire, in a desperate attempt to do something honorable for once in his life.

* * *

It was an unnatural dark that surrounded Mark and Blaze as they entered the labyrinth. A cold dark that pressed in on your ears and made you want to close your eyes because you felt that that would be a lighter dark then you were experiencing with them opened. 

Blaze gave an involuntary shudder.

The moment he took a step forward, he smacked into some sort of invisible wall and was propelled backward into the sealed hedge wall of the maze.

"What the…?"

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" inquired Mark quietly.

Blaze didn't need any light to see the ugly smirk spread across his opponent's face…he could _feel_ it.

"I'm _going_ to save my girlfriend," Blaze replied, slowly getting to his feet, trying hard to keep calm.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Mark said in a voice of mock disappointment, "You see, I don't very much fancy your preoccupation with my fiancée."

Somewhere in the dark, Blaze felt Mark's cold fist slam into his right jaw. Overcome by shock, he stumbled once more to the ground, accompanied by icy peels of laughter and a swift kick to his groin.

The pain was so intense it drowned out all sounds of Mark Turner's drawl. Blaze felt that he was drowning…and yet he knew he had to resurface…for Danielle, for Draco, for bloody everyone.

Still swaying from the pain, Blaze braced himself as he pulled up to his feet once again. The moment he was standing the cool tip of Mark's wand was at his throat.

"Fool," Mark hissed, "You couldn't just give in to the pain, could you? I was planning on leaving you here, and going to claim my prize with you alive so I could dangle her in front of your drooling eyes."

"Fuck you," growled Blaze, causing Mark to jab his wand point deeper into his throat.

"But obviously," Mark's voice became deeper, almost sultry with blood lust, "That is not a possible scenario. You'll fight to the death, my worthy opponent. I respect that."

Blaze's eyes widened.

"Wait!" he would not sound pleading, he would be commanding, retain his courage through whatever this sick bastard brought upon him, "At least…tell Danielle." He struggled for what on earth he could ask Mark to tell her. Then finally he settled on the most unoriginal three words, because they meant more to him at this moment then they ever would again, "Tell her I love her."

"On the contrary," Mark sneered, "I was thinking of telling her how you begged for death. How you weren't willing to fight, not for her, not for anyone."

Blaze's eyes seethed blindly into the darkness, yet before he could even retaliated, the hushed excited words spilled from Mark Turner's lips.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

A green light twisted around Blaze Zabini's neck and coiled all down his body, enveloping him and instantaneously sucking the life from his body. He was dead before he hit the ground.

* * *

Draco Malfoy clawed at the bonds holding MK's limbs to the wooden post as the sea of fire continued pressing in on them. 

"MK!" he cried, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I'm so _very_ sorry!" The frustrated tears spilled from the corners of his eyes and burnt trails down his cheeks, "I wasn't going to…I really wasn't, I just…I'm sorry!"

He let out a cry of desperate frustration. The bindings would not budge.

"Don't be a fool, Draco!" hissed MK, tears falling from her eyes as well. But these were tears of terror, "You're a rotten liar! You're not sorry! You're a coward, Draco! You were going to kill me and leave me here! So what are you waiting for? _Leave_!"

"No!" said Draco, his eyes wide in disbelief. He was telling the truth! For once in his life he was telling the truth! But he had condemned himself with unforgivable deeds too many times in the past to have his image changed in this one moment of fiery truth.

Draco stared at this girl he was beginning to fall for. His steely gray eyes boiled over with hate.

"_You're_ the coward!" he lashed out at her.

MK looked so severely stung that she burst into hysterics, her tears now fleeing wildly from her eyes.

"_I'm_ the coward?" she shrieked, "Draco I'm dying! You could die with me, but you _won't_. You're going to _leave_ me here to die alone, and to die because of _you, _no less! May my last words to the world be this; Draco Malfoy, you're a bloody coward and that's all you'll _ever_ amount to!"

And with those impassioned words a flame that had been biting at one of her ankles freed MK's leg, and she kicked out at Draco with such strength that he went stumbling through the flames and out back out into the dungeon.

The wooden post finally caught fire and with a last screech of torment MK's living body was finally embraced by the flames, dissolved into the fire.

After a few moments Draco slowly got to his feet, his eyes encased once more in a defensive barrier of ice, his skin scorched badly and his black robes incinerated, raining down to the dungeon floor in ashes.

He blinked unfeelingly and slowly bent to sweep up MK's ashes.

* * *

Danielle could not feel anything but the shattered shards of glass tearing into her skin every time she breathed too deeply. She seemed to wait for hours. What was taking them so long? Why was Blaze not there yet? Had something happened? What was the shadow she had seen lurking within the depths of the maze? 

All these questions throbbed against the walls of her mind; beating at her conscious relentlessly and making her feel woozy until suddenly, the sunlight began to fade. The glass shards began to fade, the manor around her and the tower beneath her all began to fade. It wasn't until she had completely disappeared and reappeared in a chamber of the manor that she had discovered that it was she who was disappearing.

The room was clad in the same black and navy velvet that Mark Turner had been wearing the last time she had seen him.

_Shit_, she thought, _that can't be good_.

Danielle surveyed the room frantically until her silver eyes fell upon Mark Turner himself, his characteristic smirk spread like butter across his face.

"Wondering where your knight in ratty T-shirts is?" He drawled, taking a step towards her.

She glared at him with burning hatred.

"Yes." Her voice was clipped and tense.

"He's dead."

The words dripped heavily into the air, hanging on the silence that followed them like molasses.

Danielle let out a shrill, nervous laugh of disbelief.

"Oh, you think it's funny too?" grinned Mark enthusiastically.

"Stop," she ordered of him, "Stop this. What's happened to him? Where's Blaze?"

"I told you, my dear," Mark sounded more impatient this time, "He's _dead_. He got in my way, so I killed him."

Danielle stared.

"I-I don't…believe you…" she stumbled over her words numbly, "I c-can't…I…"

In one swift motion Mark strode over to her and backhanded her across the face.

"Shut up, you silly girl!" he hissed, "He's dead. Blaze is _dead_. And you know what? He _wanted _to die," Danielle shook her head in protest but then winced as Mark rose his hand again threateningly, his temper rising, "He said nothing was worth the pain I was giving him. He stayed on the ground and whimpered and _begged_ for me to kill him."

Danielle's eyes widened in hurt and as Mark continued his rampage, somewhat hysterically, she slowly recovered her wand from the inside folds of her dress.

"He said that he'd surrender you and Draco and anyone else he had to just to have me get it over with quick! He said that he'd gladly walk away from you forever if I let him _live_--"

"_Stupefy_!" Danielle shot the curse at him, and Mark's eyes rolled up into his head as he collapsed, unconscious, to the floor.

Shaking with rage and pain, Danielle strode over to him and jabbed her wand between his eyes. For a moment she just stared at his despicable form, hating it. Hating everything.

After awhile she drew a great shuddering sigh and quietly pocketed her wand. She disapparated from the manor, hating _herself_ for not having the heart to kill the man who destroyed the man she loved.

* * *

**A/N** :'( whoa. I didn't even know that was all coming. It was so…depressing:( Well guys there's **1 more chapter** left that'll hopefully tie everything up for everyone. Draco and Danielle will see each other…and then that's the end. It will be exciting and sad. Please REVIEW THIS CHAPTER so I know that there's a point finishing this story. Cuz you know if you've all forgotten about it and stopped reading then why bother...Thank youu. 


End file.
